Ce que veut Sasuke
by lasurvolte
Summary: Si un jour Naruto pouvait entendre Sasuke penser, que se passerais t'il ? SasuNaru
1. Les pots de fleurs dangereux

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Si un jour Naruto pouvait entendre Sasuke pensé, que se passerait-il ?

**Couple : **Je pense que je ne surprends personne si je dis que c'est un SasuNaru…

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto.

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

* * *

C'était un matin comme tous les autres à Konoha. Il aurait pu ne rien se passer du tout si l'autatrice était bien décidé à laisser les pauvres petits personnages de Masashi Kishimoto bien tranquille… Hélas pour eux, l'autatrice n'était pas bien décidé justement. Elle voulait de l'action, du suspens, et enfin et surtout du marshmallow dégoulinant : amour et romance ! Donc ce matin comme tous les autres sur Konoha n'allait peut-être pas être justement un matin comme tous les autres sur Konoha.

Le soleil se lève tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et vient doucement caresser le visage d'un petit blond endormit. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, youpi une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, quel joie, il allait faire pleins de nouvelles missions toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres… Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait, parce qu'aller sauver un chat ou nettoyer un jardin, c'était pas des plus passionnants…

Naruto (oui parce que c'est lui, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu) se leva, s'ouvrit une boîte de ramen instantané après l'avoir fait chauffer, bu du lait pas périmé pour une fois, puis sortit pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Manque de chance, il eut la mauvaise idée de passer trop près des fenêtres. Quelqu'un sans faire exprès fit tomber son pot de fleur et ce qui devait arriver arriva : c'est la tête de Naruto qui en fit les frais. Ca ne l'assomma pas, mais il eut sacrément bien mal, il caressa sa grosse bosse en faisant triste mine. Mais il oublia vite la douleur et se remit en route. Il ne savait pas, du moins pas encore, que ce pot de fleur venait de déglinguer quelque chose au fond de son crâne, déjà dans un sale état. (Naruto : c'est méchant ça !)

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Sasuke étaient déjà là. Il dit bonjour à la jeune fille et fit une grimace à Sasuke. Parce qu'il faut pas oublier que le brun était son éternel rival. Il lui tourna donc le dos avec un air boudeur.

_C'est ça tourne moi le dos que je puisse mâter ton jolie petit cul_

Naruto se retourna complètement effaré vers Sasuke :

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Le brun lui lança un regard froid et arrogant :

- T'as rêvé, dobe, j'ai rien dis du tout !

Naruto se dit que peut-être il avait rêvé parce que franchement c'était complètement impossible que le brun ait dit ça, parce que s'il l'avait vraiment dit Sakura serait certainement morte sur le coup, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors il décida de ne pas y penser et de regarder la jolie jeune fille de ses rêves.

_Oh oui le plus beau petit cul de tout Konoha j'en suis sûr, j'en mangerais bien un bout, miam_

Naruto sursauta, cette fois-ci il était sûr d'avoir entendu.

- Ca va bien Sasuke ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, crétin, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma santé ?

- Euh… Ben depuis que…

Euh… Naruto ne se voyait franchement pas lui répéter ce qu'il avait entendu, ça semblait trop irréel même que Sasuke l'ait dit. Et puis comme dit plus tôt Sakura ne semblait pas du tout décontenancé. Impossible, est-ce que Naruto devenait complètement dingue ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tête ? Est-ce qu'il a remarqué que je le mâtais en cachette ?_

Il avait très bien entendu, mais les lèvres de Sasuke n'avaient pas bougé. Son regard était toujours aussi froid. De plus en plus décontenancé, le blond se recula de deux ou trois pas.

- Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était Sakura qui commençait aussi à s'inquiéter de la pâleur de Naruto. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille lui sourit :

- Si si tout va très bien.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il sourit_

« Argh, je deviens fou, j'entends Sasuke dans ma tête, et en plus il dit des trucs… Vraiment trop bizarre. »

Il regarda fixement le brun sans s'en rendre compte, espérant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_Hummm Naruto, j'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça_

- La ferme !

Sasuke toujours avec un air complètement je m'en foutisme releva un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend abruti ?

- Mais c'est toi là, tait toi c'est tout !

- Euh… Naruto, Sasuke n'a rien dit du tout.

Naruto regarda Sakura, puis repassa à Sasuke

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ce matin, il est bizarre…_

- Je suis pas bizarre !

Le brun sursauta, comme si Naruto venait de dire un truc vraiment incroyable.

_C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensés…_

Et soudain Naruto comprit ce qui lui arrivait. C'était peut-être le truc le plus inimaginable possible, mais il entendait les pensés de Sasuke. Comment ? Sûrement à cause du pot de fleur de ce matin… Il se mit à faire un sourire carnassier, pouvoir lire dans les pensés de Sasuke ça allait être super drôle… Euh… Sauf qu'il avait pensé que Naruto avait un joli petit cul.

« Mais c'est qu'un gros pervers »

Le blond décida qu'il était tout de même bien de s'éloigner de ce vicieux. C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu derrière son air 'j'm'en foutisme'.

_Oh non, mon petit cœur, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?_

« Depuis quand je suis son petit cœur ? Et puis il se demande pourquoi je m'éloigne, alors qu'il a des pensés franchement inquiétantes. Comment il fait pour penser ça, alors qu'il reste toujours froid et distant, ça me dépasse ». Mais par prudence, Naruto préféra s'éloigner encore un peu plus. Kakashi arriva avec deux bonne heures de retard et aucun répit pour le blond qui entendait les pensés toujours plus vicieuses de son ennemi. Heureusement en mission il ne divaguait pas trop, pensant des trucs un peu plus sérieux, comme comment battre tel ou tel ninja. Naruto en profitait à mort, piquant les idées de Sasuke et les mettant en œuvre avant que le brun ne réagisse. Le brun le fusillait des yeux :

- Bah qu'est ce qui se passe Sasuke, t'es pas en forme aujourd'hui ?

- Hmph

_Oh mon Naruto, tu deviens plus fort de jour en jour, même si ça m'agace, je dois bien admettre que ça te rend craquant._

« Argh ! »

Vous imaginez bien qu'après une journée comme celle-ci, Naruto préférait éviter de traîner trop dans les pattes du brun. Il laissa donc ces deux coéquipiers et partit. Manger des ramen pour oublier, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sasuke n'était qu'en fait qu'un gros pervers plus occupé à lui mâter le cul qu'à chercher à progresser. Il avala tout ses ramen en une bouchée rien qu'en songeant à toutes ces pensés trop spéciales. Quelle horreur, pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur lui que ça tombait ?

_Youpi, je savais que je le trouverais ici_

« Pitié que Kami-sama me vienne en aide, ne me dite pas que je viens d'entendre les pensés de Sasuke. »

Il se retourna, et glups, tomba sur Sasuke. Le brun le regardait avec mépris.

- Dobe, toujours entrain de manger !

_Et heureusement, comme ça je peux venir te voir Naruchan_

« Naru… Chan… C'est de pire en pire… »

- Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici, Sasuke ?

_Venir mâter ton corps de rêve, évidemment_

- J'essaye d'échapper à Sakura.

« Menteur »

Le brun s'assit à côté du blond qui avait envie de fuir. Mais comme le serveur du restaurant lui donna un nouveau bol, il se dit qu'il était bien capable de supporter les pensés d'un gros vicieux.

_Et si je lui faisais du pied, je fais style de rien, toute façon il comprendra pas, je suis super entraîné pour garder un visage sans expression. _

Naruto frissonna, il éloigna ses pieds le plus possible du brun, afin que ce dernier ne s'approche pas.

_Ou alors je me rapproche un peu plus, juste pour que nos mains et nos genoux se frôlent._

Naruto se poussa sur le rebord de sa chaise, afin que même si le brun se rapprochait, leurs genoux et leurs mains ne se frôleraient pas.

« Si seulement Sakura pouvait arriver, elle me sauverait sûrement la vie. »

Mais Sakura n'arriva pas.

_Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir passer ma main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sous son tee shirt, dans son…_

- Sasuke !

Il l'avait dit à voix haute pour ne pas entendre la suite de ses pensés, c'était franchement de pire en pire…

- Hmph

- S'il te plaît est-ce que tu pourrais… Euh… Me laisser seul, ça vaudrait mieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a je te dérange ?

- Oui ! Je peux pas me concentrer sur mes ramen quand tu es là.

- …

_Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas se concentrer parce qu'il est trop préoccupé par ma beauté ? Mon charme fou ? Est-ce qu'il craquerait pour moi ?_

« Gloups ! Le voilà qui se fait des idées, faut que je répare ça »

- Si tu vois Sakura, dit lui que je l'attend avec impatience ! Qu'elle sera beaucoup mieux avec moi, qu'avec un crétin comme toi

- Ouais c'est ça !

_Eh merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à elle ?_

- Bon maintenant, si tu pouvais partir !

Le brun se leva sans un mot, avec son air bout de glaçon et partit les mains dans les poches, mais avec pleins de pensés :

_Au revoir mon petit Naruchan, comme il me hâte d'être demain pour revoir ton corps si sexy. _

Naruto soupira complètement las, et mangea ses ramens en ne pensant plus à ce pervers qui lui servait de partenaire.

Le soir il se coucha. « Bon sang, on est censé se détester, je ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… ». Naruto était un peu déçu, il n'aurait jamais cru ça venant de Sasuke, il le prenait pour quelqu'un de sérieux, super fort, super intelligent, quelqu'un qui lui servait de modèle. Pff ! Mais en fait son modèle ne rêvait que de lui sauter dessus…

« Pourquoi Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Sur ces dernières pensées il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla le matin, croyant avoir complètement rêvé. Parce qu'il était complètement impossible que Sasuke ne soit qu'un vicieux pervers. Qui le croirait ? Alors qu'il était toujours froid et distant. Donc ça ne pouvait avoir été qu'un rêve. Evidemment, sauf qu'une fois au point de rendez vous, quand il dit bonjour à Sakura et un rapide salut à Sasuke, il entendit :

_Salut beau gosse_

Il regarda le brun avec un air un peu dégoûté, et comme la veille s'éloigna de lui.

_Pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

« Oui ! Bon sang, Sasuke, si tu pouvais arrêter de penser ce genre de trucs ». Naruto s'assit par terre à bonne distance du brun, et commença à attendre Kakashi.

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, il est moins excité que d'habitude_

Il lui prit la soudaine envie de se boucher les oreilles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne mâtait pas Sakura, ça aurait été plus drôle, il se serait moqué de lui, mais là franchement…

_Est-ce que je m'approche pour lui parler ou pas ?_

Naruto espéra que Sasuke reste où il était. Et son vœu fut réalisé, c'est Sakura qui s'approcha à la place :

- Naruto, ça va bien ?

- Mouais

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Sasuke-kun ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'habitude tu lui aurais crié dessus pour une quelconque raison, puis tu te serais vanté que bientôt t'allais l'écraser en devenant Hokage…

- Peut-être, mais là j'ai pas envie !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Tu ne veux pas en parler

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais Sakura-chan.

- Je peux toujours essayer !

- Non laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

« Franchement je me vois pas lui dire : ton Sasuke-kun n'est qu'un pervers qui rêve de me déshabiller, comment je le sais ? Oh ! Ben je lis dans ses pensés ! »

Il soupira. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de lui :

- Bah alors Dobe, tu fais la gueule ?

- Gnagnagna

_Oh quelle adorable petite bouille quand il boude…_

« Gnagnagna »

- Sakura-chan, tu pourrais éloigner cette chose de moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Quelle chose ?

- Sasuke !

Le dit Sasuke renifla avec mépris et s'éloigna.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de moi comme ça, je sais qu'on est rival, mais il a quand même jamais parlé de moi comme une chose. _

Naruto ignora la tristesse de ces pensés, après tout c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être si pervers. Sakura oublia bien vite Naruto et recommença à parler à Sasuke qui n'écoutait mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

_N'empêche que dommage qu'il se soit assis, même s'il fait la tronche, j'aurais pu continuer à mâter ses belles fesses qui me font baver, se serait trop bien s'il pouvait s'habiller un peu plus sexy, quoi que non s'il faisait ça je crois que je pourrais pas me retenir de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire pleins de trucs pas conventionnels. _

« Moiiin, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? »

Heureusement Kakashi arriva et mit en quelques sortes fin à sa torture. Ils passèrent la journée à faire des missions sans intérêt, et cette fois-ci aucun ninja à battre. Sasuke se donna à cœur joie de penser à toutes sortes de trucs qui avait le don d'horrifier toujours un peu plus Naruto. Par exemple quand le blond s'était baissé pour planter des fleurs dans un jardin :

_Humm quelle belle vue_

Il s'était dépêché de se remettre debout, de se mettre face à Sasuke et de planter les fleurs en se mettant accroupi, y'avait moins de risque que l'autre ait les yeux rivés sur son postérieur. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Sasuke avait toujours le même visage, en aucun cas on ne pouvait lire dans ses yeux ses pensés, et ses paroles étaient toujours aussi dures et froides. Si au moins il rougissait de penser à ce genre de trucs, se sentait gêné quand Naruto le fixait pour être bien sûr quand le brun venait de songer à un truc trop douteux, mais non même pas, il avait encore cet air blasé, rien ne semblait le mettre mal à l'aise, et surtout pas ses pensés. Naruto lui réagissait à chaque fois, soit il changeait de position, soit il s'éloignait du brun, soit il le regardait méchemment essayant de lui faire passer le goût des idées perverses. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun pensait comme ça, pour lui il n'était qu'un vicieux. Un peu comme Kakashi quoi, sauf qu'il n'était pas encore en âge de lire « le paradis du batifolage ». Si ça se trouve il pensait à ce genre de truc chaque fois qu'il trouvait la personne à son goût, quelle horreur franchement, quelle déception. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

_Quelle joie d'être aussi proche de lui_

Naruto sursauta, retira la main de Sasuke, s'éloigna le plus possible

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? On dirait qu'il a peur de moi.._

- Baka, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle je te signale.

Naruto était tellement perdu dans ces pensés qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient finis la dernière mission de la journée et était resté planté là comme un idiot.

- Ouais, ok ok !

Bon puisque tout ça était fini il pourrait aller manger un bol de ramen à Ichikaru…

_Est-ce qu'il va aller manger des ramen ? Je pourrais faire comme hier…_

Finalement il irait s'entraîner dans un endroit tranquille et surtout loin de ce… Gros pervers ! Donc le voilà à faire des trous dans un pauvre arbre avec ces shurinkens et ces kunai. Mais manque de chance, Sasuke le retrouve quand même, parce que l'autatrice est machiavélique et qu'elle n'est pas du tout décider à laisser tranquille le petit blond, NYAHAHAHA… hum… Après cette minute d'égarement reprenons l'histoire. Donc Sasuke a quand même retrouvé Naruto, parce que le brun est malin, il s'est bien douté que si le blond n'était pas manger des ramens, il était sûrement entrain de s'entraîner.

« Oh non ! Pas Sasuke… Est-ce qu'il ne me lâchera donc jamais ?».

- Naruto t'es vraiment nul, c'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à quelque chose

- Aha ! Toi qu'est plus malin que tout le monde, tu vas me dire comment il faut que je m'entraîne.

Sasuke sourit avec arrogance.

_Si tu me laissais t'entraîner, je pourrais non seulement t'apprendre à mieux viser, mais en plus je pourrais en profiter pour me rapprocher de toi…_

- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi Sasuke ?

_Parce que je pourrais doucement me coller contre toi pour te montrer comment on lance un kunai…_

« gloups, c'est pas possible, il ne pense qu'à ça… Hors de question que je laisse ce pervers m'entraîner »

- Parce que t'es qu'un idiot, j'ai pas envie d'un faible dans mon équipe

Et puis ça énervait Naruto, quand il ouvrait la bouche il était méchant, et quand il pensait il était pervers.

- Ouais, bah j'ai pas besoin de toi, fiche moi la paix.

Sur ces douces paroles, Naruto récupéra ses armes planter dans le tronc du pauvre arbre, et partit.

- Attend Naruto !

- Quoi ?

Et Sasuke pour une fois parût un peu déstabilisé parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Sasuke tu me fais vraiment peur, depuis quand tu te passionnes pour autre chose que pour toi-même ?

_Depuis que j'ai remarqué que tu étais vraiment trop craquant…_

- Hmph, je te demande c'est tout !

- Bien sûr, bon allez salut !

Cette fois-ci il partit vraiment sous le regard triste de Sasuke.

_Est-ce qu'il me déteste vraiment ?_

A suivre :

Sasuke : je passe vraiment pour un gros vicelard là…

L'autatrice : parce que c'est pas ce que tu es ?

Sasuke : non pas du tout, moi je ne pense qu'à me venger

Naruto : sasuke, t'es qu'un pervers ! Pire qu'Ero Sennin

Sasuke : même pas vrai

L'autatrice : bouahahahahaha !


	2. Mon copain a un problème

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Et ça continue, Naruto pète de plus en plus un plomb

**Couple : **Malgré que se soit mal partit, c'est un SasuNaru !

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto.

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Keikoku 13 :** je suis déjantée c'est pour ça que j'écris toujours des trucs déjanté lol ! et pour le yaoi, j'ai pensé pareil en écrivant « mais comment je vais pouvoir terminer ça en sasunaru ? » mais j'ai finis par y arriver, dans plusieurs chapitres plus loin lol ! et oui j'adore faire souffrir Sasuke, sûrement parce que je l'aime c'est pour ça ! et c'est bien en regardant ce que veulent les femmes que je me suis inspiré cette fanfic (gaaaaah mel gibson est un si bel homme) !

**Blizzy :** bien sûr quand on ne dit pas, c'est bien qu'on le pense éhé ! et voilà la réaction de Naruto pour la suite lol

**Blackangel :** hum, il se trompe assez souvent quand même, puisqu'il est persuadé que Sasuke ne partira jamais (moiiiiiin)

**Oni :** oui moi je plains surtout Naruto qui doit subir, le pauvre, enfin moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir lire dans les pensés des gens même si c'était pour découvrir ça ! Mais c'est vrai que Sasuchan est un pervers qui cache bien son jeu…

**Kikunosuke :** j'ai aussi aimé le film (même si je trouve que la fin est pas génial) et j'espère que tes prédictions seront bonnes et que tu adoreras ma fic !

**Yami Shino :** merci ! Et pas de problème je continue, voici d'ailleurs la suite

didilove37 : merci !

**flamby :** bien sûr que si je suis censée faire du Sasunaru, et ça en sera un, aussi mal partit que se soit ! lol

**celinedex :** désolé, mais tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, car voici le prochain chapitre ihi ! et je suis contente que tu adores lol ! merci pour ton comm

**o-toki :** gyahahahahah ! je suis désolée, j'espère qu'à cause de moi tu n'as pas eut d'accident de chaise à force de rire. Je suis sûr qu'au fond Naruto aime bien quand son chérie sasuke le mâte ! Ah ! Ce qu'ils sont mignon ces deux là ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Naruto ce matin là se tournait et se retournait encore dans son lit. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation bien longtemps, déjà deux jours qu'il entendait les pensés de Sasuke et il commençait à vraiment péter un plomb, qu'est ce que se serait si ça devait durer ? Il devait en parler à quelqu'un… Oui mais voilà, à qui ? Pas à Sasuke lui-même parce que c'était justement de lui que venait le problème, pas à Sakura parce qu'elle mourrait certainement d'apprendre que le blond ait plus de succès qu'elle, pas à Kakashi parce qu'il irait sûrement prêter son livre à ce vicieux, pas à Iruka il ferait certainement un discours sur le printemps et les abeilles… Alors qui ?  
Minute, il n'était pas obligé de dire toute la vérité… Il pouvait faire style « j'ai un copain qui a un copain qui a un problème », ouais voilà se serait cool. Bon maintenant choisir sa victime. Pas Sasuke parce que comme dit plus tôt il était au centre du problème, il était même le problème tout court, pas à Sakura parce qu'elle lui poserait trop de questions indiscrètes, pas à Kakashi parce qu'il le soûlerait pour savoir qui c'était pour aller lui prêter son livre, bon ben il restait Iruka…

- Alors voilà Iruka-sensei, j'ai un copain qui a un copain qui a un problème, il a euhhh en fait, il a un copain lui-même c'est un gros vicieux, il arrête pas de mâter son cul et de pensé à des trucs pas net… etc. Bon je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner…

Cessant de s'entraîner devant le miroir, il prit une grande inspiration et partit en direction de chez Iruka avant d'aller au point de rendez vous de l'équipe 7, de toute façon Kakashi était toujours en retard.

- Bonjour Naruto, quel bon vent t'emmène ? Tu n'as pas de mission aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei, euh si j'ai des missions, mais euh… En fait avant j'aurais voulu vous parler de quelque chose…

- Entre !

Naruto obéit. Son ancien professeur l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et à tout raconter. Le blond prit une grande inspiration :

- Donc voilà… J'ai un copain qui a un copain qui a un problème…

- Oh je vois et quel est son problème ?

Iruka n'était pas le dernier des imbéciles et il savait que cette expression était utilisé dans le cas « j'ai un problème mais je veux pas dire que c'est moi », donc il entra dans le jeu de Naruto.

- Et bien… En fait, il a un ami… Enfin c'est pas vraiment son ami, ils sont même plutôt ennemis… Sauf qu'il vient de se rendre compte que cet ennemi et bien n'arrêtait pas de le mâter en cachette et qu'il avait vraiment des pensés très bizarre même s'il n'en montre rien… Et en fait il voudrait savoir comment il doit réagir devant son ennemi devenu soudain super vicieux.

En faisant un rapide tour de la situation, Iruka comprit que cet ennemi devait être Sasuke. Il ne voyait pas franchement le brun être un gros vicieux sûrement que Naruto se faisait des idées, mais il décida de répondre à ses questions.

- Est-ce que le copain de ton copain sait au moins pourquoi son ennemi le mâte comme ça ?

- Oui ! C'est un pervers. Il doit vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui doit lui apparaître appétissant.

- En est-il sûr ?

- Mais oui ! C'est un vicieux, j'en suis sûr, euh, enfin il en est sûr !

- Est-il bien sûr qu'il mâte aussi les autres comme ça ?

- Euh… Oui, sûrement…

- Donc il n'en est pas sûr.

- Mais comment voulez vous qu'il le sache ? C'est juste un pervers à mâter ses fesses comme ça et à imaginer des trucs un peu… Dégoûtant quoi !

- Si tu veux Naruto.

« On voit que c'est pas lui qui entend les pensés de Sasuke »

- Mais je pense que le copain de ton copain devrait réfléchir au pourquoi son ennemi le regarde comme ça, différemment…

- Je vous dis que c'est un vicieux

- Oui, oui. Bon si tu penses comme ça, le copain de ton copain n'a plus besoin de mon aide si ?

- Bon ok, imaginons que cet ennemi n'est pas qu'un gros pervers alors qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Une montée d'hormone… Il est peut-être juste amoureux.

Heureusement, Naruto n'avait pas de dentier… Sinon il l'aurait certainement craché au visage d'Iruka à cet instant. A la place il laissa sa bouche frôler le sol tant elle était ouverte.

- A… Am… Amoureux ?

- Oui…

« Impossible, Sasuke amoureux ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Et puis amoureux de moi, c'est juste une blague ! »

Sauf que voilà, depuis deux jours l'impossible semblait être au goût du jour, on n'accusera pas du tout l'autatrice qui n'a bien sûr rien à voir là dedans et qui sifflote comme si de rien n'était… Naruto essaya de reprendre un peu consistance :

- Bon, admettons… Dans ce cas que dois faire le copain de mon copain ?

- Et bien… Savoir ce qu'il ressent lui pour son ennemi.

- Que de l'aversion !

- Ca, tu ne peux pas savoir, à près tout c'est du copain de ton copain dont on parle ?

- Oui oui ! Bon merci Iruka-sensei, je lui dirai tout ça, j'espère que ça pourra l'aider. Au revoir

- Au revoir Naruto.

Le blond partit un peu désorienté par tout ça. Enfin non, désorienté il l'était déjà en fait, mais cette discussion n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Oh ! Et puis pas la peine de se prendre la tête, Sasuke n'était qu'un pervers, il n'était sûrement pas amoureux de lui. Même si c'était le cas par on ne sait quelle improbabilité, Naruto, lui, ne l'aimait pas ça c'était clair.

Finalement il arriva au point de rendez vous avec quand même une heure de retard.

_Ouf ! Le voilà, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter_

Eurf… Depuis quand Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il se reçut un coup sur la tête :

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Une heure de retard, tu deviens comme Kakashi-sensei ou quoi ?

- Aieuh Sakura-chan, c'est bon j'étais juste aller voir Iruka-sensei, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander

- Tu pouvais pas lui demander une autre fois ?

- Non… Disons que j'avais besoin d'un conseil…

- Et pourquoi tu nous demandes pas à nous ? Sasuke-kun et moi on peut t'aider non ?

- Je ne crois pas non, mais merci quand même.

_Naruto a un problème ? Je me demande bien c'est quoi…. C'est vrai qu'hier il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette._

« Je dois rêver, Sasuke à vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi là. C'est pas possible il doit prendre quelque chose, se droguer… D'abord il me mâte près à me sauter dessus, et ensuite le voilà qui s'inquiète… Peut-être qu'Iruka a raison en fait… Il serait… »

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il fixait le brun.

_Bon il me regarde, c'est tout ce qui compte, ce beau petit blond, beau gosse comme pas deux est en train de me fixer… _

Naruto détourna les yeux. Non Sasuke n'était pas amoureux, ce n'était qu'un pervers.

Kakashi arriva une heure plus tard, Sasuke n'avait eut cesse de penser à des trucs totalement vicieux et Naruto était bien content de voir son professeur arriver. Les missions banales de la journée par contre ne l'arrangeaient pas du tout… Sasuke était plus sérieux quand des ninjas attaquaient, mais quand il faisait des missions un peu bidon comme maintenant ses pensés divaguaient en tout sens et le blond n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter bien longtemps. Finalement quand il entendit pour la énième fois Sasuke pensé que son corps il n'en ferait rien qu'une bouché, il sauta les plombs, lâcha le vase qu'il tenait où Sakura mettait des fleurs, s'approcha de Sasuke

« Je vais te passer le goût de mon corps toi ! »

Et lui mis un coup de pied mémorable dans les parties sensibles (sasuke : pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi sur moi ?), le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tombait par terre en retenant dans sa bouche un cri de douleur atroce.

- Naruto qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça à Sasuke-kun ?

_Aieuuuuh ça fait mal Ouch, quelle horrible douleur… Putain Naruto pourquoi t'as fais ça, ça fait super maaallll !_

Naruto ne donna aucune explication et partit les mains dans les poches avec l'air vraiment énervé sous les yeux hagard de Sakura et Kakashi qui ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui se passait. Sasuke ne comprenait pas non plus mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il souffrait là !

Le blond s'affala sur son lit épuisé. Il avait tabassé pendant plus de deux heures un pantin fait avec des oreillers en s'imaginant que c'était Sasuke. Maintenant ça allait un peu mieux.

- Sasuke no baka !

Enfin un peu mieux, c'était relatif. Naruto était encore sur les nerfs, pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke ait des pensés comme celles-ci ? C'était quand même une personne vraiment importante pour lui, le blond pensait qu'il avait plus de plomb dans le crâne. Faut le comprendre en même temps, imaginez que votre rival de toujours ait tout d'un coup envie de vous dévorez…

« Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour mériter ça ? Ok ! J'ai pas toujours été un ange, mais est-ce que peindre n'importe comment les statuts des Hokage mérite une si dure punition… Sasuke redeviens celui que j'ai connu… »

Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait avant qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensés. Finalement il n'avait pas changé du tout, si ça se trouve le brun avait toujours pensé comme ça. Il restait quand même toujours froid et distant, un morceau de glace aux idées perverses… Bon sang, pourquoi ça faisait si mal de découvrir que Sasuke n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il hésita quelques minutes à aller ouvrir, mais la personne frappa à nouveau, il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée avec lassitude. Quand la porte fut ouverte il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui se tenait devant, il se prenait un poing dans la figure.

_Voilà, ça fait du bien de me venger pour tout à l'heure ! _

- Sasuke ?

_Il l'a mérité celle là, non mais franchement ! Ca lui prend souvent de donner des coups de pieds aux gens dans les parties sensibles ? C'est pas parce qu'il a le plus beau cul de Konoha que je vais lui pardonner ça ! _

- Usuratonkachi, maintenant dit moi ce qu'il t'as pris tout à l'heure, surtout si tu veux rester en vie !

- Mais tu l'as un peu chercher non tu ne crois pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais explique moi ce que je t'ai fais ?

« Tu as des idées perverses à mon sujet, et ça me soule… Pff ! Mais je peux pas lui dire ça… Bon inventons un vieux mensonge »

- Euh… T'as un peu trop bavé sur Sakura, je suis d'une jalousie maladive, tu me connais…

- J'ai pas bavé sur Sakura

_J'ai juste bavé sur toi_

« Je sais »

- Ah bon ? Bah désolé, juste une petite erreur

- Ouais bah la prochaine fois vérifie tes dires ! Sinon je te jure que tu risques de le regretter

_Je me gênerai pas pour te rendre la pareil_

« Oh ! Sasuke continue de penser comme ça, c'est beaucoup mieux… »

- Ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris, tu peux partir maintenant !

_Maintenant que je suis ici je reste, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour te mâter un peu…_

« Non, ne recommence pas avec ce genre de pensés ! »

Naruto le poussa vers la sortie, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entendre le brun divaguer.

_Heureusement que je suis super entraîné, sinon j'aurais frissonné à ce contact…_

Ca servais à rien d'être super entraîné quand on pouvait lire dans ses pensés, mais bon, le blond ne dit rien. Et il referma la porte au nez de Sasuke.

« Je sens que je vais craquer et finir par le tuer ! »

Le blond resta quelques instant la main sur la porte, le brun lui était derrière appuyer contre.

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire, il a vraiment l'air de me détester…_

« C'est pas vrai me dites pas qu'il est encore là ! »

Le blond rouvrit la porte à la voler pour le virer, le brun qui était toujours appuyé contre et qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se rouvre, perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière et se cassa la figure sur Naruto. Donc tout deux se ramassèrent par terre.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Naruchan, c'est vraiment trop bien_

Le blond voulu se remettre immédiatement debout, mais en faisant tombé le corps de Sasuke, il buta dedans, et atterrit à nouveau par terre, mais cette fois ci à quatre patte au dessus du brun, se rendant compte de sa position il se trouva complètement paralysé.

_Si seulement il pouvait juste s'étaler et m'embrasser…_

« Glups »

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Dobe, relève toi !

Il ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, pas après avoir entendu les pensés du brun. Puis il le jeta à nouveau dehors sans aucune autre explication.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour me débarrasser de ce pervers ? »

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son équipe, pas en connaissant toutes ces pensés, Iruka lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux, mais il n'en croyait plus un mot, pour Naruto, Sasuke voulait juste faire de lui son plat principal. Mais comment pourrait-il changer d'équipe ? Et puis il aimait bien être avec Sakura-chan et leur professeur pervers… Bon il ne changerait pas d'équipe, cependant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Sasuke, ou de lui replanter une nouvelle cervelle. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était tout seul face… Face à ce sale vicieux. S'il avait dût se battre contre lui ça aurait été facile, il l'aurait écrasé (sûr de lui le petit naruchan). Seulement là c'était complètement autre chose, il fallait qu'il donne des neurones à son rival… « Pff, pourquoi c'est pas Sakura-chan à qui il mâte le cul ? »

Naruto dormit très mal cette nuit là, il voyait des Sasuke partout qui n'arrêtait pas de baver en disant « t'as le plus beau petit cul de Konoha, laisse moi te manger ». Il se réveilla donc en sursaut à cinq heures du matin et aucune envie de se rendormir. Il allait finir par devenir dingue, si même Sasuke devenait pervers dans ses cauchemars. C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard il partit au point de rendez-vous super fatigué et de super mauvaise humeur. Il arriva le premier s'assit par terre et commença à attendre en espérant que Sasuke vienne le plus tard possible. Mais ces vœux ne furent pas entendus, l'autatrice est fatiguée et a envie de torturer un peu plus Naruto.

_Mon petit Naruchan chéri est déjà là, youpi ! Je vais pouvoir le mâter plus longtemps encore. _

Le dit petit Naruchan soupira bruyamment.

- Qu'est ce que t'as baka ?

- Y a que t'es là, tu me gènes !

- Hmf

_Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?_

- Tu me demandes ?

- J'ai rien dit !

« Et merde, j'ai tellement l'habitude de l'entendre pensé, que j'en oublie qu'il pense ».

Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui.

_Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir poser ma tête sur son épaule. _

Naruto frissonna, se remit debout, s'éloigna et s'assit loin du brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je m'éloigne de toi, t'es trop grave comme mec !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? J'aurais fais quelque chose de mal ? _

« Tu m'étonnes… »

_Est-ce qu'il aurait remarqué que… Non impossible, je suis toujours le même en apparence, il n'a pas pu comprendre… _

« Bah si, j'ai remarqué que t'étais qu'un pervers, tu le montres pas ça… Mais tes pensés sont très explicites »

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond avec agacement

- Est-ce que… Euh… Non, rien laisse tomber !

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi, il va trouver ça trop suspect que je veuille lui poser des questions… Pi quelle idée aussi de vouloir savoir s'il s'intéresse encore à Sakura… C'est presque une évidence ! _

« Oh la ferme Sasuke, arrête de penser »

_N'empêche que là je suis tout seul avec lui, c'est trop bien, il est trop beau assit là bas sous un rayon de soleil, ça le met en valeur, on dirait qu'il brille tout entier, AAAAAAHHH Naruto tu es un beauuu gosse…_

« Quel horreur, le voilà qui fait de la romance là… Il est à ce point omnibulé par mon corps qu'il en pète un plomb. Enfin bon ça change un peu des idées vicieuses »

_Sexyyyyy miamiamiamiam_

« J'ai rien dit… »

_Si seulement je pouvais juste le dévorer tout cru…_

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains de désespoir. Son supplice dura jusqu'à l'arrivé de Sakura. Il sauta sur la jeune fille.

- Sakura-chan, je t'en supplie sauve moi !

- Hein ?

- Tu veux pas prendre Sasuke avec toi et aller faire un petit tour avec avant que Kakashi-sensei arrive.

Sakura trouva que c'était une très bonne idée :

- Mais lâche moi Sakura, je veux pas venir avec toi !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me coller avec elle ? Grave soûlant ça ! Si je m'éloigne comment je fais pour mâter le corps si sexy du beau naruchan_

- Sakura-chan je t'en supplie éloigne le de moi !

- Sasuke-kun, tu viens ? Naruto à l'air vraiment énervé, je pense qu'on devrait faire un tour…

- J'ai pas envie !

_Moi je veux rester près de Naruto. _

Naruto exaspéré se mit debout, s'approcha de Sasuke, le choppa par le col et s'approcha très près de son visage :

- Va avec Sakura-chan avant que je m'énerve et que je te redonne un coup là où il faut pas !

_Il est… proche…_

Sasuke était figé, incapable de bouger, il avait beau être le gars méga super froid, là Naruto était beaucoup beaucoup trop proche.

- Euh…Ok… Mais lâche moi !

Le blond le lâcha en le repoussant, et retourna s'asseoir loin. Sasuke accepta de suivre Sakura, avec une dernière pensée…

_Maintenant c'est sûr il me déteste, il ne veut plus que je l'approche, il n'accepte pas ma compagnie et il permet même de sacrifier Sakura si c'est pour m'éloigner…_

Naruto bougonna : « A qui la faute si je te déteste ? Si t'étais pas qu'un pervers vicieux aussi… Fais chier ! »

Le blond était dans une rage folle, voir Sasuke dans cet état l'énervait, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le brun agissait ainsi, tout serait tellement plus simple s'il ne s'était jamais reçu de pot de fleur sur la tête… Mais minute une seconde… Pot de fleur sur la tête ! La voilà la solution, il allait faire en sorte de se recevoir un nouveau pot de fleur sur le crâne et il arrêterait certainement d'entendre les pensés de ce gros vicieux, puisque c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé… Ce serait un sacré problème de réglé… Il couru mettre son plan en exécution…

- Voilà j'ai mis le pot sur le bord de la fenêtre, j'ai accroché un fil pour le faire tomber sur ma tête, maintenant il suffit que je tire…

Tout en parlant, il tira sur la ficelle et le pot tomba sur son crâne.

- AIEUUUH !

Bon sang, il ne se souvenait plus que ça faisait aussi mal (heureusement que ça l'a pas tué, on a oublié de lui dire que c'était dangereux), mais au moins son cerveau devait être réparé, il n'entendrait plus les pensés de son pervers de rival. Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois au point de rendez vous de l'équipe. Sasuke et Sakura était de retour. Naruto regarda fixement le brun essayant d'entendre ses pensés, mais rien…

« Ouf ! »

- Naruto ? t'étais où ?

- J'étais parti me balancer un pot de fleur sur la tête

- Hein ? Mais t'es malade ?

- Non maintenant ça va mieux !

Sasuke le regardait les sourcils arqués ce qui signifiait en langage Uchiwa qu'il trouvait que Naruto avait sauté les plombs. Mais le blond s'en fichait il n'entendais plus ses pensés, hourra !

_Il est de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers jours_

Naruto s'arrêta de pousser des cris de joies intérieures, les lèvres de Sasuke n'avaient pas bougé…

_Je me demande s'il va bien…_

Naruto se rassit par terre de désespoir.

« Par tous les Hokage, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? »

A suivre…

Naruto : pourquoi est-ce que je dois me recevoir un nouveau pot de fleur sur la tête ?

L'autatrice : bah c'est ta décision hein…

Naruto : ça c'est toi qui l'as écrit

Sasuke : te plains pas, dans cette histoire c'est moi qui passe pour un n'importe quoi. Moi pervers mais on aura tout vu…

Naruto : c'est pas pour dévoiler un de tes secrets, mais l'autre coup quand tu m'as sautés dessus tu avais une drôle de lueur vicieuse dans les yeux…

Sasuke : la ferme, étale pas notre vie privée ici

Naruto : mais c'est toi qui veut toujours qu'on essaye différentes positions

L'autatrice avec un regard pervers : humm, vas y Naruto raconte nous tout ! 'Sort un petit carnet pour prendre des notes'

Sasuke avec une lueur méchante au fond du regard : vous avez finis vous deux ! Je suis pas comme ça du tout du tout du tout ! Fichez moi la paix !

L'autatrice : allez boude pas, on te taquine

Naruto : bien sûr et puis tu es mon petit pervers préféré !

L'autatrice : exactement on t'aime petit vicieux

Sasuke : ils ont l'air vachement sincère dans leur excuse là…

L'autatrice : nyahahaha ! Merci pour vos rewiews sinon et je suis bien contente que le côté de pervers de sasuchan vous plaise


	3. pervers, vicieux, amoureux

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Naruto se décide à être plus gentil, uhu

**Couple : **Le SasuNaru avance à petit pas

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto.

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Clèm :** Kakashi va intervenir, mais pas maintenant, et puis pas beaucoup, mais bon… sinon merci pour ta rewiew

**Kaoru :** fais attention c'est dangereux lool

**Mickealle :** bien sûr tout finis par s'arranger, et pour la perte de pouvoir et ben… tu verras bien lol

**Hasuki77 :** éhé contente de te faire rire

**La Rebelle Détracquer** oui y a une suite, la voilà

**blizzy :** il faut toujours une plombe à Naruto, mais ce chapitre va l'aider !

**flamby :** oui c'est pas nouveau que naruchan a du mal !

**taahoma :** moi j'y crois dur comme fer, jsuis sûr c'est un vicieux, dans l'animée il tripote les fesses de Naruto à un moment ouhou (lalala) !

**nouille :** ouiiiii moi aussi j'adore quand je fais le couple sasunaru, normal c'est mon couple préféré ! et donc voilà la suite !

**Lovely mangas :** c'est une idée de génie, normal je suis un génie…. Ca va bien les chevilles… et épargner là mes petits bishos, sinon je vais perdre une fan, ça serait dommage ! lol !

**Kmille :** je n'aimais pas trop le yaoi, mais depuis peu je suis entrain de me transformer en fan ! lol ! Surtout depuis que je fais du SasuNaru (hourra pour ce couple merveilleux) ! eh oui je suis survolté mon surnom ne vient pas de nulle part lol et ne t'inquiète pas pour mon temps, tout est déjà écrit dans word éhé ! j'adore écrire, ça me dérange jamais de le faire.

* * *

Naruto était toujours assit par terre. Il avait calé ses deux genoux sur ses oreilles, pensant qu'en se les bouchant il n'entendrait plus son coéquipier penser. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Alors il se releva pour poser simplement sa tête sur ses genoux.

_On dirait qu'il déprime, ça ne lui ressemble pas_

« bouhouhou ».

Kakashi arriva, Naruto croisa les doigts pour qu'on lui annonce une mission dangereuse où Sasuke se concentrerait, et où il pourrait lui voler la vedette. Mais l'autatrice aimait bien le faire souffrir parce que leur professeur leur annonça qu'il n'y avait pas de mission ce jour ci.

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, m'enfermer à double tour, ça m'évitera d'être avec ce penseur vicieux. »

_Bon j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, pas envie de rentrer chez moi parce que je serai tout seul dans une grande maison vide, alors non merci, ça m'étonnerait que Naruto veule que je traîne avec lui et pas envie de sortir avec Sakura, je pourrais aller m'entraîner…_

Tout seul… C'est vrai que Sasuke était aussi seul que lui. C'était peut-être un pervers, mais le blond savait ce que c'était que la solitude, il regarda deux secondes Sasuke.

« Oh ! Et puis mince, hors de question que je passe la journée avec ce pervers, moi aussi après tout je suis tout seul ! »

Il rentra donc chez lui, et s'enferma. Au bout de dix minutes il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort (pauvre ratounet :'( ), couché sur son lit, les deux mains sous la tête il fixait le plafond. Il pensa à ce qui se passait depuis trois jours, aux idées perverses de Sasuke, à sa discussion avec Iruka, à sa peine à garder son calme devant son rival, à sa tristesse de découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un vicieux, et puis… Au fait qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux chacun de leur côté. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire son pervers de coéquipier s'il était tout seul lui aussi ? S'entraîner… Et puis peut-être que s'entraîner avec un pervers vicieux complètement omnibulé par des idées totalement vicelardes c'était mieux que rester tout seul et s'ennuyer comme un marteau. Alors Naruto se releva et sortit pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke. Il le retrouva en pleine discussion avec Neji. Enfin si on peut dire que deux carpes muettes peuvent avoir une discussion. Ils étaient plutôt entrain de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Yo Neji

Le brun aux cheveux longs leva les yeux vers lui :

- Salut Naruto

Le blond lui sourit.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui sourit comme ça ?_

Il se tourna vers Sasuke surprit par le ton de ses pensés.

- Un problème usuratonkachi ?

- Aucun !

Il avait l'air encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Naruto ne comprenait pas bien, après tout Sasuke n'était qu'un vicieux alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait qu'il sourit à Neji ? Puis il retourna vers mister destin. A regarder comme ça, tout à fait subjectivement, il était plutôt mignon, faut même avouer qu'il était bien foutu (c'est plutôt l'autatrice qui pense ça :p), Sasuke devrait normalement s'extasier sur son postérieur, son corps sexy, enfin tout ça quoi.

_Et puis il le regarde fixement comme si tout à coup il allait lui sauter dessus, moi il ne me regarde jamais comme ça…_

Les trois amis étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la rue, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien aux réactions de Sasuke, et Neji… Bah Neji était juste planté.

- Je vais vous laisser, ciao Sasuke, Naruto

- Ciao

- Hmf

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre. Naruto réfléchissant encore au comportement bizarre de Sasuke.

_Bon ben voilà on est plus que tous les deux…_

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Neji ?

Naruto avait demandé ça pour lancer une conversation, et puis aussi pour essayer de comprendre Sasuke, il était sûrement avec Neji pour le mâter non ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande ça ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait être jaloux ? Aha, non là je rêve, il demande sûrement juste comme ça…_

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il à l'air si triste ? »

- Rien, on s'est croisé, on allait dans la même direction, alors on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Ok !

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, soudain son idée d'entraînement avec Sasuke lui paraissait absurde, le brun était son rival, pas un partenaire d'entraînement.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde ses pieds ? Ses yeux sont tellement beaux._

Naruto regarda encore plus fixement ses chaussures.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Ou tu as décidés de rester planter en pleins milieu de la route juste parce que t'es débile ?

- Je suis pas débile, baka ! Et ça te mordrait de dire une chose gentille pour une fois ?

Le blond avait relevé les yeux et fusillait Sasuke du regard, ce dernier surpris par sa remarque détourna la tête…

_C'est vrai que je suis toujours méchant et froid, mais je veux pas que tu saches ce que j'éprouve pour toi..._

« Ce qu'il éprouve pour moi ? Ce qu'il… Alors se serait comme Iruka-sensei a dit… Il serait… C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air jaloux de Neji et non attiré par lui, comme il l'est par moi, donc il n'y a pas que le corps qui l'intéresse… Mais de là à en déduire qu'il est amoureux… Pourtant il dit qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi… Oh ! Punaise ! Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

- Naruto ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui ?

- Alors tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh… Ben en fait… Je me sentais tout seul chez moi, je me disais que se serait bien qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux.

_Il veut… S'entraîner avec moi…_

Sous la joie, il en oublia d'être froid et distant et sourit. Naruto le regarda, arqua un sourcil, sentit son cœur bondir soudainement dans sa poitrine sous le choc, puis secoua la tête pour retomber sur un Sasuke sans sourire.

- Baka ! Pourquoi je voudrais m'entraîner avec toi ?

- Ok ! Laisse tomber, t'as décidé de rester un connard, fais ce que tu veux ! Ciao !

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Je suis tellement content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui… Il faut que je rattrape le coup_

- Je te signale que l'autre coup je t'ai proposé et tu m'as envoyé balader !

- C'est vrai, c'est parce que j'étais énervé !

- Bon c'est d'accord, allons y !

Naruto lui sourit à pleines dents.

_Je craque, il est trop beau…_

Finalement c'était peut-être amusant d'entendre ces pensés…

_Je le laisse marcher devant, je pourrai mâter son joli petit cul_

Naruto décida que marcher derrière pouvait être une bonne idée…

_Bon il reste derrière, alors dans ce cas je peux essayer de marcher un peu plus sensuellement, essayer de le faire réagir_

Naruto pensa que marcher côte à côte avec Sasuke était beaucoup moins dangereux.

_Si je pouvais glisser ma main dans la sienne_

Le blond rentra ses mains dans les poches. En définitive c'était plutôt pratique d'entendre ses pensés on pouvait se protéger des idées perverses.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement et Naruto balançait des kunai et des shurinkens dans un arbre, ou du moins essayait, pendant que Sasuke derrière lui le regardait faire.

_Il se débrouille largement mieux qu'avant, mais il arrivera à rien dans un état d'énervement pareil, il faudrait qu'il se calme…_

- Abruti ! T'es vraiment nul ou tu le fais exprès ?

Etrangement pour Sasuke, au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, le blond ferma les yeux, détendit tous ses muscles, inspira et expira, puis rouvrit les yeux et recommença à lancer ses armes sur le tronc d'arbre, sauf que cette fois-ci tous ses shurinkens et kunais se plantèrent dans le tronc de façon symétrique.

_Il est… Incroyable _

Naruto se retourna vers lui le pouce en avant un sourire édenté sur le visage.

- Je suis le meilleur

- C'est ça usuratonkachi, prend tes désirs pour des réalités ! Maintenant faut que tu t'entraînes sur une cible mouvante.

- T'en a une ?

Le brun se pointa du pouce et prit un air arrogant :

- Moi !

_Il ne me touchera jamais_

« C'est ce qu'on verra »

Contrairement aux craintes de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait pas eut d'idée perverse depuis le début de l'entraînement, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé en profiter, il avait plutôt inconsciemment conseillé Naruto, tout en se moquant à voix haute. Et le blond s'en sentait soudainement soulagé, c'est un peu comme s'il retrouvait Sasuke, que malgré son côté vicieux il avait une cervelle finalement.

« Tout d'abord lui prouver qu'il sera facile à toucher, surtout si je l'entends penser… »

Et effectivement Naruto aurait pu savoir où se trouvait Sasuke les yeux fermés, parce qu'il pensait à l'avance tous ses mouvements. Seulement entre connaître la place d'une personne et réussir à le toucher il y a quand même une grande différence.

_On dirait qu'il devine mes mouvements à l'avance, seulement ça ne l'aide pas à me toucher, je suis plus rapide, je ne suis pas comme un tronc d'arbre qui est immobile, je suis une cible qui bouge… Mais s'il arrive déjà à voir mes mouvements c'est qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès…_

« J'ai pas fais de progrès, je sais où tu vas parce que je t'entends le pensé ».

Alors Naruto lâcha ses armes et s'assit par terre :

- Baka ! T'abandonnes déjà

- Je n'abandonne pas…

- Bah alors comment t'appelles ça ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais… Je ne peux pas continuer c'est tout...

- Usuratonkachi, tu resteras un nul toute ta vie si tu abandonnes aussi vite

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de l'abandon

- Oui, oui c'est ça

- Oh ! Et puis laisse tomber, je m'en fous de ce que tu dis !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il abandonne ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Il semble tout à coup démotivé. _

Sasuke s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il pensait juste et Naruto écoutait, et bizarrement pour une fois ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et puis le brun malgré la proximité semblait calmé au niveau des idées perverses, du moins pour l'instant…

_Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ces derniers jours ? Je voudrais te le demander, mais je ne peux pas, je suis quelqu'un de froid et distant, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre cette image, surtout pas devant toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu vois en moi un autre, peut-être me détesterais-tu encore plus à cause de ça… _

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, pour l'instant ça va mieux…

Le blond le regardait en souriant, Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout se sentit rosir, mais il le cacha derrière un regard froid et distant.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !

- Oh bien sûr, messire Sasuke n'aime que sa propre personne et ne s'inquiète que pour lui-même !

_C'est pas vrai, il y a une personne que j'aime…_

- Hmph !

Cette fois-ci était-il possible de nier ? Après tout Sasuke pensait qu'il aimait quelqu'un et ces derniers jours d'après ces pensés il faisait une fixation sur Naruto… Alors Iruka-sensei avait raison, le brun devait être amoureux de lui…

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire en sachant ça ? »

Et puis sa conversation avec Iruka lui revient à l'esprit, il lui avait dit que le copain de son copain devait se demander ce qu'il éprouvait lui…

« Ce que j'éprouve moi... »

Naruto observa Sasuke, ses cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur le visage et qui cachaient ses yeux quand il était de profil, son air froid, sa blancheur de peau…

_Je sens qu'il me regarde, je voudrais tellement me retourner et planter mes yeux dans les siens_

Ses pensés stupides…

Finalement cette situation était amusante, il n'aurait jamais pu croire un seul instant que Sasuke cachait en lui un tel secret : un pervers vicieux amoureux ! Alors Naruto explosa de rire sans aucune raison valable.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive abruti ?

_En fait je m'en fous de pourquoi il rit, j'aime tellement son rire_

- C'est toi qui me fais rire !

- Moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

_Il rit à cause de moi ? C'est un peu comme s'il riait rien que pour moi. _

Naruto se mit à rire de plus belle, quasiment jusqu'à l'étouffement :

- tu.. AHAHAHA, non franch, pfuuuhuuuhu, ement, t'es… bouahaha, trop hiouhouhoularant !

(Traduction : tu… non franchement, t'es trop hilarant (je le mets au cas où))

- Respire tu vas crever, crétin !

_Aaaah continue de rire, t'es si mignon_

Et Naruto fut incapable de s'arrêter, on aurait dit qu'il connaissait deux Sasuke différent, c'était limite schizophrène et en y réfléchissant bien ça lui plaisait. Il avait trouvé ça désagréable au début, surtout à cause de la perversité des pensés, cependant là tout à coup il trouvait ça marrant, éclatant, drôle… Bref il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et il riait, il riait, comme pour rattraper ces trois jours où il avait légèrement fait la tronche. Sasuke restait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais chacune de ses pensés étaient plus amusante que l'autre, ce qui n'avait pas pour but de calmer Naruto bien au contraire. Enfin il finit par reprendre son souffle au bout de quelques minutes et commença doucement à arrêter de rire.

Sasuke le regardait : _je me demande tous les jours pourquoi je l'aime, est-ce pour son jolie corps ou pour ses mignonnes petites fesses, est-ce pour sa gentillesse maladive, sa naïveté, son innocence… Bah en fait il doit y'avoir un peu pour tout ça… Mais la véritable raison en est là, je l'aime avant tout pour son rire._

Naruto se calma immédiatement. Il se sentit soudainement bizarre… Il avait comme un truc étrange dans le ventre, comme si un bourdon s'amusait à lui chatouiller l'estomac. Son cœur s'emballait tout à coup sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses joues rougirent doucement, il eut un frisson dans tous le corps qui lui redressa encore un peu plus les cheveux sur la tête, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Pourquoi est-ce que les pensés de Sasuke lui avait fait autant d'effet ? Surtout pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement plaisir ?

_C'est moi ou il rougit ? Sûrement parce qu'il a trop rit. _

- C'est bon Naruto t'es calmé ?

- Oui

- Tu vas peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi t'agis aussi étrangement ?

- Je préfère pas !

- Je dois en conclure que t'es encore plus abruti que je ne le pensais

- Avoue que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment !

Il se retourna d'un coup vers le blond, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : _comment est-ce qu'il le sait ?_

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça baka

- Rien !

- T'es vraiment bête !

- Sasuke… Arrête s'il te plaît ! Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais !

- Ce que je fais ?

- Etre méchant tout le temps…

- Hmf

- Distant et froid ! Dis quelque chose de gentil pour une fois, ça serait cool !

_Dire une chose gentille, mais quoi ? _

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de gentil à un crétin comme toi

- Je sais pas, trouve quelque chose, s'il te plaît !

_Il me demande avec un air tellement craquant, comment je pourrais refuser ça… _

- …

- Alors ?

- Je trouve que tu es devenu un peu plus fort qu'avant…

Alors Naruto se frotta les mains dans sa tête et eut envie de pousser un rire machiavélique, finalement l'amour de Sasuke avait du bon, beaucoup beaucoup de bon côtés… Il allait pouvoir lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait…

- Merci Sasuke, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas écorché la bouche

- Hm !

_Comment je pourrais lui refuser quelque chose quand je vois sa mignonne petite bouille_

« Tu peux rien me refuser hein ? OUHOUHOU, Sasuke accroche toi, tu vas en baver ! »

A suivre :

Sasuke : je vais en baver ? Bon sang, tu ne trouves pas que j'en bave déjà assez ? Je passe pour un sale pervers, je trouve ça suffisant moi.

Naruto : ouhou, je vais bien m'amuser moi

L'autatrice : hum…

Sasuke : hein ? Depuis quand elle réagit comme ça cette folle, d'habitude elle aurait rit machiavéliquement…

Naruto : tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

L'autatrice : non, je suis pas malade

Sasuke : dommage

Naruto : bah qu'est ce que t'as alors ?

L'autatrice commence à pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Naruto : moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn, trop injuste j'arrive pas à trouver le gravitation 6, MOIIIIIIIIIIIN

Naruto : …

Sasuke : je ne peux même pas réagir devant tant de bêtise…

L'autatrice : shuchaaaaaaaaaan je te veuuuux moiiiin, pourquoi je trouve pas le tome 6 alors qu'il est sortit bouhouhouhou :'( …. Euh bref… Merci de prendre le temps de me lire… biz

'Retourne chouiner sous la table'


	4. Jalousie, Kyuubi fait son entrée

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Naruto fait des regards mignons pour plaire à Sasuke. Jalousie au rendez-vous !

**Couple : **Je vise le SasuNaru, c'est mon but !

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto. Et ce qui est entre ces signes bizarres ¤¤ c'est les pensés de Kyuubi !

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Clèm :** rampe sasuke, rampe ! On verra bien qui rampera le plus

**lina elric :** nyiiii voilà la suite lol et ne t'inquiète pas je suis une adepte du SasukeXNaruto, donc ça se terminera comme ça sans problème lol ! C'est même pas étonnant

**Hasuki77 :** tenk yuu

**Blizzy :** sasuke pervers, naruchan sadique, c'est totalement OOC mon histoire là ! Tant pis ! pour gravi6, je ne le commande pas sur le net, ça fait trop cher, et je ne le commande pas non plus à la fnac vu que je ne suis pas chez moi, le temps qu'il arrive je serai partit lol mais quand je retournerai en cours, je suis sûr de le trouver, mais faut que j'attende snirf

**Taahoma :** durant leur combat, Sasuke va chercher un kunai dans la poche à Naruto (dans la poche sur son postérieur, quel vicieux) ! Dans ce genre de cas on… XXX puis on… XX… et enfin on XXX nyahahahaha !

**Lovely mangas :** j'aime bien quand ils bavent l'un sur l'autre, c'est pour ça que je leur en fait baver buhu bon j'arrête de dire des conneries ! Sinon continue d'imaginer pleins de trucs pas conventionnels je te permets, mais Sasuke et Naruto sont A MOI, interdiction de les violer sans ma permission (jme les suis approprié gnéhéhéhé), mais comme t'es une fan je te les laisse, amuse toi bien ouhou ! Et voilà la suite :p

**Nouille :** je pêche mes idées, ça c'est une bonne description, en fait j'ai tellement d'imagination, que j'en ai le cerveau liquide, alors je prend ma canne à pêche et j'm'en va chercher une petite idée ! lol ! Et je ne suis ni une fille, ni un garçon, je suis un flamand rose schizophrène… (Femelle) ! Bizouxx et bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke reprirent l'entraînement.

Puis Naruto eut faim ! Très faim même. Tellement faim que son ventre poussait des petits cris d'affamés. Il se tourna vers Sasuke avec un regard implorant la pitié :

- On va manger ?

_Ah ce qu'il est chou là !_

- Ok !

- Youpiiii merci !

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Ichikaru, Naruto prenant bien soin de marché à côté de Sasuke, ni derrière, ni devant, et les mains dans les poches.

_Dire que je vais manger avec lui, tous les deux ensembles… _

« Euh oui c'est ça… Ehé, mais je vais te faire payer ! »

Donc les voilà à manger des ramen, Naruto avalant cinq bols pour lui tout seul et Sasuke un seul.

_Il est même mignon quand il mange_

« Il est vraiment obsédé »

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Euh… J'ai pas de sous pour payer alors… Euh

- Baka ! Alors pourquoi tu manges tout ça ?

- Bah euh, tu pourrais payer ma part ?

- Non, débrouille toi !

- Silteuuuuplaiiiiit !

_Argh, ne me fais pas ses petits yeux, je craque, comment je vais pouvoir refuser…_

Mais Naruto entendait ses pensées et rendait son regard encore plus mignon et adorable.

- Ok ! C'est bon t'as gagné ! Mais t'as intérêt de me rembourser !

- Merciii Sasuke, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

« Gnark gnark gnark »

L'après midi ils recommencèrent à aller s'entraîner. Cette fois-ci à la maîtrise du chakra. Grimper dans les arbres, marcher sur l'eau, créer des clones sans s'épuiser. Les pensés de Sasuke aidait beaucoup Naruto à progresser :

- T'es nul, idiot !

Mais pas les paroles. Cependant il n'y faisait plus attention, il n'écoutait plus que les pensés, car après tout c'était la vrai personnalité de Sasuke et il commençait à s'y faire. Au milieu de l'après midi ils furent rejoins par Sakura.

_Oh non ! Pas elle ! J'étais bien là tout seul avec Naruto, c'était franchement super… Mais ça pouvait pas durer, maintenant elle va essayer de me faire les yeux doux pendant que Naruto va essayer de l'impressionner. _

Naruto bien décider à embêter le brun commença à s'approcher de Sakura :

- Eh ! Sakura-chan tu t'entraînes avec nous ?

La jeune fille s'empressa d'accepter.

_Pff ! _

« Au moins quand ça parle d'elle il pense comme il parle »

Ainsi ils s'entraînèrent tous les trois, mais le blond ne se concentrait plus du tout, à vrai dire il était mort de rire intérieurement, il faisait exprès de draguer Sakura car les pensés de Sasuke était franchement trop drôle.

_Regardez le minauder autour de cette fille… _

Ou

_Pourquoi c'est pas à moi qu'il prend la main pour me montrer comment on lance un Kunai… Ah oui parce que moi je sais lancer un kunai… Mais elle aussi d'ailleurs et même mieux que Naruto…_

Ou encore

_Il n'est plus du tout concentré ça se voit, il fait n'importe quoi ! Dire que quand elle était pas là il montrait un tant soit peu de talent. _

Naruto adorait l'entendre pensé comme ça, il avait l'impression de retrouver son Sasuke. Euh… Enfin pas son Sasuke, mais celui qu'il connaissait avant d'avoir lu dans ses pensés : le mec gronchon jamais content.

_Quel abruti, se laisser hypnotiser par les charmes de cette fille ! Il n'est même plus du tout sérieux_

C'était bizarre de se dire qu'il préférait presque que Sasuke pense qu'il était un abruti, pourtant pourquoi est-ce que ça lui avait fait mal là un dixième de seconde au fond du cœur ?

Oh pas la peine de se tracasser avec ça après tout il s'amusait. Alors pourquoi est ce que tout à coup il reprit son sérieux et essaya de se ré entraîner convenablement sans plus s'occuper de Sakura. La jeune fille voyant que Naruto la délaissait en profita pour essayer de se faire entraîner par Sasuke.

- Pff ! T'es trop nulle comme fille, lâche moi !

- Eh ! Parle pas comme ça à Sakura-chan, tu pourrais l'entraîner un peu non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

_C'est toi que j'ai envie d'entraîner_

Naruto enclencha son super regard de morue phoquoquisé (traduction de morue phoquoquisé : un regard vraiment trooop adorable, mélange de morue kawaii et phoque trop tristouille et mignon à qui on peut rien refuser) :

- Allez Sasuke, entraîne là !

_GAAAAH TROOOOP MIMI CE REGARRRRD, D'ACCORD NARUCHAN TOUT CE QUE TUUU VEUUX NYAAAH_

« Oulà, ça a eut l'air de lui faire de l'effet ce regard »

- Hmph !

Alors le brun entraîna Sakura. Pendant ce temps le blond s'entraînait de son côté. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les pensés de Sasuke, mais elle ne le concernait plus du tout, il était bien concentré dans son rôle de professeur pour la jeune fille. Naruto les regarda du coin de l'œil. Sasuke tenait la main de Sakura pour lui montrer comment elle devait faire.

« Pff ! Elle sait très bien lancer un kunai, elle en profite là, elle fait la nulle pour être plus prêt de Sasuke »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait autant ? Ah ! Oui bien sûr parce qu'il aimait Sakura ! Donc il était jaloux de Sasuke, c'était l'évidence même.

_Elle se débrouille bien Sakura, finalement c'est sympa de l'entraîner elle ne fait pas de connerie comme Naruto. _

Le blond fulmina intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il préférait entraîner Sakura que lui ?

« Pff ! D'abord il mâte mon cul, et maintenant il trouve que c'est sympa d'entraîner cette fille ».

Là il n'était plus jaloux de Sasuke… Mais de Sakura !

« Aha ! Non impossible, c'est juste que ça m'énerve qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle parce que j'aime Sakura-chan ! »

Il essaya de reprendre son entraînement sans plus y penser, mais impossible de se concentrer, ses yeux retombaient toujours sur Sasuke et Sakura qui cette fois-ci étaient encore plus proche. Sasuke tenant Sakura par la taille pour lui montrer comment changer de direction rapidement sans pour autant rater sa cible. On voyait bien que la jeune fille en profitait à mort et se collait encore plus à Sasuke. Le brun ne semblait pas le remarquer :

_Voilà, là elle est bien placée, normalement elle doit pouvoir y arriver sans problème. _

« grrr ! Mais quel idiot, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle s'en fout complètement ce qu'il lui dit, elle sait très bien faire ça, on l'a apprit à l'académie, tout ce qu'elle espère c'est se coller un peu plus contre lui ! »

Naruto lançait ses armes n'importe comment à la va vite, il enrageait. Sasuke ne s'occupait plus du tout lui et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se concentrer convenablement gardant un œil sur eux. Le brun sembla remarqué un changement et leva la tête vers lui. Le blond se rendant compte qu'il le regardait tourna la tête en rougissant.

« Ah ! Mais non je ne rougis pas, je le regardais pas vraiment, j'étais juste jaloux de lui, c'est Sakura qui m'intéresse ».

Le pauvre arbre martyr qu'il avait choisi comme victime souffrait de plus en plus.

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as planté tout ça n'importe comment, pi en plus t'es à même pas un mètre de l'arbre alors t'as pas trop dur à manquer ta cible ! Je te laisse une seconde et tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Pff ! Mais retourne donc entraîner Sakura et t'occupe pas de moi

_Mais moi je préfère t'entraîner toi ! Cette fille elle n'arrête pas de me coller et elle croit que je ne le remarque pas_

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a tenu à ce que je l'entraîne, alors si t'es jaloux, je te laisse l'entraîner !

- Je suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr c'est ça !

_Il est jaloux, c'est écrit sur son visage en grosse lettre majuscule, ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il soit jaloux de moi ! _

« Bien sûr que je suis jaloux de toi ! Sakura est trop proche de toi »

- J'ai pas envie de l'entraîner, continu donc ! Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser !

« Alors pourquoi je dis ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pas envie d'aller entraîner Sakura et que j'ai envie qu'on continu à s'entraîner tous les deux ? »

- Naruto arrête de ronchonner t'es vraiment lourd !

_Et c'est vrai, ça commence à me soûler ces sautes d'humeur. _

Naruto sentit quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait mal à entendre ces pensés si froides… Il devait pourtant les préférer non ?

- Fiche moi la paix !

- Très bien démerde toi !

_Après tout je suis pas à la solde de ce débile ! _

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se brisa quand il l'entendit pensé qu'il était un débile, il n'en savait rien, mais il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il essaya de les essuyer avec sa manche seulement elle coulait de plus belle.

- Eh ! Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

- Mais rien ! Fiche moi la paix je t'ai dit !

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ? _

Naruto se sentit tout à coup honteux de pleurer pour rien et devant celui qu'il détestait. Il ramassa ses armes en vitesse et partit en courant sous les regards effarés de Sakura et Sasuke qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

Naruto n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, il rentra chez lui, claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout d'abord il était énervé par les pensés perverses de Sasuke, puis ça l'avait fait rire, et enfin quand ses pensés allèrent pour Sakura il s'était à nouveau énervé… Et pour finir il avait pensé quelque chose de méchant à son propos et ça l'avait totalement brisé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si mal ? Ca devrait plutôt lui faire plaisir non ? Finalement Sasuke avait pensé comme il parle, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait ?

« Ouiii, c'était ce que je voulais, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal ? »

Il continua de pleurer encore et encore, et il finit par s'endormir lentement, les yeux gonflés et rougis, les joues encore pleines de larmes. Ce sont des coups frappés à la porte qui le réveillèrent. Il devait franchement avoir une tête de mort mais se décida quand même à aller ouvrir pour tomber sur Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Il a pleuré longtemps, ces yeux sont encore tout rouge, il a aussi dût s'endormir ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et il a la marque du drap imprimé sur sa joue_.

Le blond passa sa main sur la joue comme pour effacer cette marque.

- Je voulais savoir ce qui t'arrivait ces derniers jours

- Rien, tout va très bien ! Salut

Et il ferma la porte, mais le brun la retint et la repoussa :

- Non Naruto, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma santé ?

_Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, crétin _

« Pff ! C'est plus du naruchan maintenant »

- Ca fait trois jours que tu agis bizarrement, d'abord tu es énervé contre moi on ne sait pas pourquoi, ensuite tu me frappes là où il faut pas, tu agis comme si tu me détestes, et aujourd'hui tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, on va manger ensemble, t'as l'air de super bonne humeur et puis tout à coup tu t'énerves à nouveau et tu te mets à pleurer ! Alors je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe !

- Rien tout va très bien, maintenant lâche la porte que je puisse la refermer.

Mais le brun ne referma pas la porte, il choppa Naruto par le col et approcha son visage de lui :

- Explique moi !

_Je devrais peut-être pas m'approcher comme ça de lui, j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser, mais il faut que je sache pourquoi est-ce qu'il va pas bien…_

- Mais y a rien à expliquer, fiche moi la paix, et mêle de toi tes affaires.

- Tu as pleuré parce que tu étais jaloux de moi, tu me trouvais trop proche de Sakura ? C'est ça ?

- Si ça te plaît de le croire, maintenant lâche moi et barre toi !

_Comment ça si ça me plaît de le croire ? Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? _

« J'entend rien du tout par là, juste que tu me fiche la paix »

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie à quelqu'un que je déteste, abruti !

_Au moins comme ça c'est clair, il me déteste. _

Sasuke le lâcha doucement, recula vers la sortie sans le lâcher des yeux et sans autres mots il referma la porte. Naruto assista à la scène sans bouger puis partit se recoucher après avoir bien vérifier que Sasuke ne se tenait pas derrière la porte.

« Non je ne te déteste pas… Mais je ne comprend pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment… Alors il vaut mieux que tu penses que je te déteste et puis ça t'évitera de te faire de fausses illusions ».

Le lendemain quand Naruto arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, qu'il dit bonjour à Sakura et fit un grognement à Sasuke, le brun détourna les yeux et ne répondit rien.

- Alors Naruto ça va mieux ?

- Euh… Ouais merci de t'inquiéter Sakura-chan

_Dire que moi aussi je m'inquiète, mais qu'il s'en fout… Après tout il me déteste alors !_

Naruto n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu avais quoi ?

- Rien

- Mais tu pleurais non ?

- De la poussière dans les yeux…

_Mais oui c'est ça, t'as pleuré bien longtemps encore après je l'ai vu, mais de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je m'y intéresse tu m'as demandé de te foutre la paix…_

Naruto essaya de penser à autre chose.

- Ok ! Si tu le dis !

Elle cessa bien vite de s'intéresser à Naruto pour retourner minauder autour de Sasuke.

_Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui ou de me prendre la tête à son sujet, d'avoir toutes ces idées bizarres au sujet de son corps… Si sexy… Voilà je recommence… De toute façon ce ne sera jamais réciproque alors. Il est sûrement pas intéressé par les garçons et encore moins par moi, puisqu'il me déteste. Peut-être que je devrais prêter plus attention à Sakura…_

Naruto tressaillit. Il décida de s'asseoir par terre. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait eut un frisson de colère quand le brun avait pensé voilà s'intéresser un peu plus à Sakura. Encore de la jalousie envers Sasuke ? Il voulait lui piquer la jeune fille !

_Mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime... Seulement il faut que j'oublie Naruto, se sera mieux ainsi._

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon sang tout cela devenait bien trop compliqué pour lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke l'oublie ? Et puis il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire vis-à-vis de tout ça, comment devait-il agir ? Sasuke avait l'air triste… Et ça le rendait triste lui-même.

« AAAAAAH mais pourquoiiiii ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prend la tête entre les mains ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ah non, j'ai dis que je ne devais plus m'occuper de lui !_

« Et puis il m'aide pas là, qu'est ce que je dois faire bon sang ? »

¤si tu commençais par te calmer crétin ! ¤

« Oh non ça recommence, sauf que maintenant j'entends les pensés de quelqu'un d'autre, mais de qui ? »

¤Mais non idiot, c'est moi qui parle ! ¤

« Moi qui ? »

¤Je te savais stupide, mais alors là tu dois vraiment le faire exprès ! C'est moi morveux, Kyuubi !¤

« Ooooh Kyuubi… Attend minute, Kyu… Kyuubi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu viens foutre dans mes pensés toi »

¤Je viens te filer un coup de main, parce que là on est mal barré ¤

« Un coup de main ? »

¤Mais oui, pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ¤

« Parce que tu connais la réponse ? »

¤Oui ! Je suis beaucoup moins idiot que toi, si toi on a enfermé un démon dans ton bide, moi on m'a donné un cerveau, c'est beaucoup plus pratique ¤

« Eh ! Comment tu me parles ! Bon si t'es si malin, dit moi alors ce qu'il m'arrive »

¤Bah non ! Débrouille toi tout seul !¤

« Je croyais que tu voulais me donner un coup de main »

¤Oui ! Mais je ne vais pas te donner la réponse comme ça tout cru, il faut que tu réfléchisses par toi-même ! Commence donc par te calmer ! Et regarde Sasuke, écoute le penser, écoute le parler… Après tu verras la réponse viendra d'elle-même, mais arrête de t'énerver comme ça pour rien ! Depuis quatre jours tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je croyais que t'avais réunit un peu de neurone hier quand vous vous êtes entraîné, mais après t'as encore pété un plomb ! C'est pourquoi faut bien que je t'aide sinon on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge ¤

« Waouhh »

¤Quoi ? ¤

« Je pensais pas que t'étais si bavard ! »

¤Bordel ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ? ¤

« Oui oui je t'écoute c'est bon ! Il faut que je me calme, que je regarde Sasuke et que je l'écoute alors je comprendrai ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

¤Très bien ! Bon à la revoyure abruti, je viendrai te passer le bonjour quand t'auras compris !¤

« Euh… Salut… »

Le blond sembla revenir à la réalité après sa conversation avec son démon intérieur et regarda autour de lui. Sakura le fixait :

- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ça fait trois minutes que tu bouges plus et que tu restes dans la même position et que tu réponds pas aux appels…

- Euh… Rien tout va bien !

- T'agis vraiment bizarrement ces derniers jours

- Ouais, euh… Mais c'est rien !

- Pff ! T'es énervant, tu veux pas en parler !

- Y a rien à dire… Vraiment !

- Bon ok j'insiste pas.

_Je voudrais tellement qu'il me raconte à moi ce qui lui arrive, mais ça n'arrivera jamais, s'il ne le dit même pas à Sakura, faut pas que je compte sur la fait qu'il vienne tout me raconter… En plus il a bien dit hier qu'il me détestait, chouette la vie est belle…_

Regarder et écouter Sasuke…

Naruto observa le brun qui fixait un point ailleurs au loin. Toujours le même air froid, arrogant, distant… Pourtant au fond de ses yeux… On aurait cru qu'il était triste, qu'il allait mal, que quelque chose le perturbait. Et puis ses pensés n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. Le blond se sentit coupable…

- Sasuke…

Le brun ne se retourna pas vers lui.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te foute la paix ?

- Euh… Excuse moi pour hier, je suis désolé, je… ne te déteste pas… J'étais juste énervé…

Sasuke le regarda enfin :

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

- Ok !

_Ouf… Un poids en moins sur le cœur… Même s'il ne m'aimera certainement jamais d'amour, au moins il ne me déteste pas, c'est déjà ça… _

Naruto lui sourit gentiment, comme le ferait un père à son gosse… Sasuke gêné tourna à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne comprend pas plus, mais je suis content qu'il aille mieux, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me faisait mal au cœur de le voir triste… »

Puis il s'assit par terre en attendant Kakashi. Pendant que Sakura un peu à l'écart le regardait comme s'il était tout à coup tombé du ciel… Il faut dire qu'il s'était excusé à Sasuke et qu'il lui avait dit ne pas le détester, venant du blond c'était bizarre, très bizarre…

A suivre :

Sasuke : j'ai l'air d'un déprimé suicidaire qui va aller se suicider, je crois que je préférais encore passer pour un gros vicieux

Kyuubi : nyéhéhé ! A moi la richesse, la gloire, la célébrité, j'apparais comme un génie dans cette fic ! Moi je sais ce qui va pas chez Naruto… Il le cerveau déglingué !

Naruto : j'ai l'air d'un pleurnichard…

L'autatrice : bien, je vois que tout le monde est content !

Sasuke et Naruto : crétine, y a que Kyuubi qu'est content là

L'autatrice : bah c'est bien c'est le plus dangereux de tous, alors il vaut mieux pas trop l'énerver… éhé !


	5. Une mission sérieuse, enfin !

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Une mission sérieuse, enfin ! (Comment ça c'est le titre ?)

**Couple : **SasuNaru (c'était évident non ?)

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto. Et ce qui est entre ces signes bizarres ¤¤ c'est les pensés de Kyuubi !

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**rim999 :** une morue je sais pas si c'est mignon, mais j'adore ce mot : morue ! Et je suis sûr que des yeux de morues sont kawaii ! Et vive kyuchan ! Sinon merci pour ta rewiew, voilà la suite

**Kat :** oui je trouve ça marrant aussi (d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je me marre comme un dindon en écrivant) !

**Clèm :** non, Sasuke ne lit pas les bouquins de Kakashi, mais il en a pas besoin ;) ! Et Kyuubi sera-t-il plus dérangé par la suite ? Peut-être, j'aimerais bien un Kyuubi pas sérieux ! lol ! Je ne me souviens plus comment tout cela tourne !

**Blackangel :** ouiii vive Kyuubi, qui continue à apparaître

**Zelda-sama :** je vois que Kyuubi a un succès fou ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à te marrer comme une baleine !

**lina elric :** alors j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer ! Et oui Kyuchan peut parler à Naruto, moi je trouve que dans les animés ils se parlent assez souvent, après tout ils sont deux esprits dans un même corps, alors pourquoi pas… Si Sasuke entendait les pensés de Naruto il comprendrait pas grand-chose je pense… lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew

**blizzy :** je déteste aussi le sasusaku, mais j'adore quand même Sakura. Mais Naruto ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de ses sentiments, il lui faut du temps au petit blond, heureusement que Kyuchan est là ! Et Sakura ne piquera jamais Sasuke à Naruto, ou en tout cas pas dans mes fics lol ! (Et oui c'est très dur d'attendre, TRES dur, je veuuuux Gravitation 6 moiiiiiinnn)

**tito :** j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, voilà la suite

**o-toki :** moi j'aime le yaoi (mais ça dépend quand même), mais pour le SasuNaru j'ai craqué tout de suite, je trouve ça trop chibit et je les trouve toujours attendrissant, je voudrais les prendre dans mes bras ! Mais malgré que tu n'aimes pas ce couple, je suis contente que ça te plaise

**celinedex :** oui ça se voit que naruchan l'aime, mais lui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte ! lol

**Lovely mangas :** donc voilà la suite afin que Sasuke et Naruto soient sauvé ! lol

Naruto sautait de joie, Kakashi venait d'arriver et il leur avait annoncé une mission sérieuse, ça faisait longtemps. Ils devaient emmener un rouleau important au village des cornichons (cherché avec Inuka , bah oui ce genre de village existe oho), un rouleau tellement important que des ninjas essayeraient de s'en emparer (sûrement la recette de la nouvelle moutarde). Mission niveau C voir même peut-être B, si les ninjas étaient super fort.

_C'est cool, je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu_

« Ouaiiiis moi aussi »

_Je vais pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur pleins de pauvres petits ninjas_

« Ouaiiiis moi aussi »

_Je vais aussi pouvoir impressionner Naruchan_

« Ouaiiis moi auss… Euh… Non pas moi… »

Les voilà donc partit tous les quatre. C'est Sasuke qui porte le rouleau. Pour plusieurs raisons, la première est que si des ninjas attaquent ils vont bêtement penser que c'est le prof qui porte le rouleau et ils se fourreront bien le doigt dans l'œil. Ensuite parce que Sasuke était considéré comme le plus fort dans l'équipe donc qu'il se fera reprendre le rouleau beaucoup moins facilement.

L'équipe 7 avançait doucement par une belle journée, pour l'instant aucun danger ne semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez.

- Dites Kakashi-sensei, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce rouleau ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- On pourrait regarder !

- Non !

- Allez Kakashi-sensei, on ne le dirait à personne.

_Il est vraiment curieux_

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke :

- Sasuke ça te plairait pas de savoir ?

- Crétin, tu te souviens ce qui a failli se passer à l'examen Chuunin ?

- Euh nan…

_Par contre sa mémoire laisse à désirer…_

« EEHHHHH ! »

- Iruka t'a expliqué que si on avait ouvert le rouleau on se serait endormi pendant deux jours et donc qu'on aurait échoué à l'examen.

- Ah ! Ouais je me souviens maintenant… Mais là ça ne risque rien nan ?

- Naruto, ce n'est pas une raison pour ouvrir le rouleau ça ne nous regarde pas, notre mission est de l'emmener pas de le lire, ça pourrait poser problème si on le regarde.

Le blond regarda son professeur.

- Bon ok ! Dommage J'aurais trop voulu savoir !

- Espèce de crétin de Naruto, t'es trop curieux.

Il se retourna vers Sakura et la fusilla des yeux, il ne le fit pas exprès, c'est juste que ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait énervé. Sasuke aussi l'avait pensé pourtant ça ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que ça… Pourquoi s'énervait-il contre la jeune fille ?

« Encore un truc bizarre… M'enfin Kyuubi a juste dit que je devais rester calme et que je comprendrais alors… »

¤Crétin faut aussi que t'utilises le peu de neurone que tu as dans le crâne ¤

« Oh tait toi, tu me dirais ce qui m'arrive je comprendrais plus facilement »

¤Pff ! T'es vraiment un idiot, je me demande ce que le sieur Uchiwa te trouve ¤

« Oh ! C'est bon hein, Kyuubi de malheur, je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler d'ailleurs »

¤J'ai changé d'avis t'es vraiment trop bête. Si je te viens pas en aide, on va jamais en finir. Bon alors d'abord arrête de faire une fixation sur Sakura. ¤

« Mais je l'aime »

¤Bien sûr et moi je suis la Joconde ¤

« Hein qui ? »

¤Laisse tomber, c'est une expression française stupide ¤

« Euh…Ok »

¤Bon arrête de te prendre trop la tête face à ce que tu ne comprends pas, laisse juste parler ton cœur ¤

Naruto ne comprenait pas bien mais acquiesça intérieurement, il valait mieux ne pas trop énerver Kyuubi. Dans sa discussion avec le démon renard il n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Il se reçu un coup de la part de Sakura

- Bon sang Naruto, concentre toi idiot !

- Oh ! C'est bon, fiche moi la paix.

Voilà qu'il parlait mal à Sakura. Il essaya de se reprendre :

- Euh… Excuse moi Sakura-chan, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés et…

- Oui, oui d'accord, c'est bon !

_GAAAAH il a envoyé paître Sakura, lalalalala ! Youpi, Hourra, ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais pour une fois que ça arrive… _

Naruto se mit à sourire, Sasuke parfois pensait vraiment comme un abruti.

¤Pas plus que toi ¤

« Oh ! La ferme »

Ils arrivèrent au village du cornichon (miam) sans encombre.

- Bizarre !

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre Kakashi-sensei ?

_Aucun ninja ne nous attaqué, le rouleau est pourtant censé être important_

- En fait …

- Oui je vois, aucun ninja ne nous a attaqué alors que le rouleau est censé être important. Ok ! J'ai compris, en effet c'est bizarre.

Kakashi et Sakura le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de chopper de gros boutons verts et bleus sur le visage. Naruto deviendrait presque intelligent, ça ne pouvait franchement que paraître étrange.

_Il commence à mieux analyser les choses, c'est bien. _

« Disons que je triche ».

- Sensei, vous pensez que c'est un piège

- Je ne sais pas Sakura, mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes

- Aha, avec moi dans l'équipe vous ne risquez rien.

_Je suis bien d'accord, Naruto cache bien son jeu, mais des fois il a de supers bonnes idées._

« Ehé merci Sasuke ».

L'équipe 7 commença à chercher le chef du village pour lui donner le rouleau. Enfin ils essayèrent parce que sur la place du village ils se retrouvèrent entourés de ninja.

- C'était bien un piège.

_Merci Kakashi-sensei mais on a vu_

- YOUPIIII ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Kage bunshin no jutsu !

Voilà pleins de petits Naruto qui attaquent les ninjas, devant l'air désespéré de Sakura et de Kakashi. Sasuke gardant un regard froid.

_Comme d'habitude il agit sans réfléchir, enfin ça va me permettre d'étudier l'ennemi._

« Hors de question que je te laisse me piquer la vedette ».

Naruto fit revenir ses clones avant qu'ils ne soient tous détruits et analysa la situation. Il y avait six ninjas. Ils souriaient mais n'attaquaient pas. Mais ils n'avaient eut aucun mal à détruire les clones que Naruto leur avait envoyé. Cela ne faisait cependant pas d'eux des gens forts.

« Voyons voir comment ils attaquent »

Naruto envoya deux clones sur chaque ninja et regarda. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps et détruisirent les clones.

_Activons le Sharingan pour voir comment ils attaquent… Mais… Se sont des clones… Le vrai est à droite de Naruto. Impossible il a crée des clones et à modifié à chaque fois les visages, c'est pas n'importe qui._

« A droite, ok ! Merci Sasuke ».

Naruto refit un kage bunshin no jutsu et lança tous ses clones sur le bon ninja. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à les arrêter. Il voulut recommencer mais Kakashi l'arrêta.

- Naruto, ça ne fonctionne pas, il est trop rapide, laisse moi faire.

Leur professeur attaqua le ninja, s'en débarrassa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ses clones disparurent.

_Pas si fort que ça finalement…_

Pas si fort que ça, enfin jusqu'au moment où le ninja se releva en souriant et fouilla rapidement Kakashi sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- Oh ! Je vois tu n'as pas les rouleaux, donc tu as dût le donner à un de ces gosses.

Kakashi enleva le bandeau de son œil et réattaqua. Mais impossible d'atteindre le ninja, même en le copiant ou en utilisant des techniques copiés. Etrangement l'autre ne l'attaquait jamais, il ne faisait que l'éviter. Kakashi eut un instant l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir, ses techniques étaient copié mais à l'envers en fait, quand il s'avançait l'autre se reculait de la même distance et en même temps, il ne pouvait donc jamais l'atteindre.

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura ne bougeaient pas et regardaient, persuadés que leur professeur s'en sortirait.

- Bon je me suis assez amusé… Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Tout en disant ça il fit rapidement des signes et Kakashi se retrouva paralysé. Si ça n'avait été que paralysé ça aurait pu ne pas encore être trop grave. Mais le ninja ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fit un pas en arrière ce qui fit avancer Kakashi, puis un autre et encore un autre.

_Bon sang il se sert de Kakashi-sensei pour nous détruire. _

Leur professeur les attaqua quand l'autre ninja fit le geste de l'attaque mais à l'envers. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto ne pouvaient pas blesser leur professeur, donc ils se contentèrent d'éviter l'attaque.

_Bon il faut qu'un de nous occupe Kakashi pendant que les deux autres attaquent le ninja. _

« Ca c'est une bonne idée ».

Naruto encore une fois créa des clones pour occuper Kakashi, pendant que lui, Sasuke et Sakura iraient défaire le ninja.

- Sasuke, Sakura on y va.

Ils coururent tous les trois vers le ninja. Mais ce dernier se mit à rire :

- Oh ! Vous pouvez toujours m'attaquer, mais votre professeur sera aussi touché.

Pour vérifier ces dires Naruto lui lança un gros coup de poing dans la joue gauche, et sur la joue de Kakashi apparut la trace du poing, mais celle de droite

_Bon ok ! Il ne ment pas_

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

_Il faut trouver un moyen de couper le lien qui le relie à Kakashi _

« Ouais trouver un moyen d'enlever le sort ».

Sakura regardait ses deux amis réfléchir, elle ne savait pas trop comment aider, mais elle ferait de son mieux.

Naruto sans s'en rendre compte regardait Sasuke. Il l'écoutait pensé et attendait que ce dernier trouve une solution. Tout en réfléchissant lui-même à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- Naruto, il doit bien être relié par quelque chose

- Je sais, je sais, arrête de le dire tout haut, on n'est pas obligé de lui montrer qu'on a compris.

Le ninja n'avait pas entendu bien trop occupé à faire revenir Kakashi. Le professeur choppa Sakura par le cou, sortit un kunai de la poche et la menaça avec.

_Désolé Kakashi, mais je peux pas vous laissez faire de mal à Sakura._

Le brun s'approcha et envoya un coup de pied monumental dans la figure de son prof. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre sur le dos, tandis que le ninja tomba sur le ventre.

_Bon ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Il suffit d'attaquer Kakashi comme si on se moquait de le tuer, le ninja prendra peur et relâchera le lien. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très fort à part pour cette attaque. Ce sera facile. Maintenant il faut le faire comprendre à Naruto et Sakura.  
_Naruto se retourna vers lui en souriant pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit.

_C'est pas le moment de penser ça, mais j'adore son sourire. _

« Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais t'entendre penser »

- Sasuke, on a la même idée ok !

- Euh…Ok

_Comment il sait quelle est mon idée ? Bon pas important, s'il a comprit que le meilleur moyen de détruire le lien est d'attaquer Kakashi, ça ira. Laissons Sakura dans l'ignorance, comme cela ça augmentera les chances que l'autre nous croit sérieux. _

Voilà donc Sasuke et Naruto qui sautent sur Kakashi et le martèlent de coup de poing, le ninja essaye d'attaquer, mais il n'a pas le temps. Comme l'avait pensé Sasuke, il n'était pas très fort.

- Mais arrêter de taper sur Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes devenu complètement fou !

- Oh la ferme Sakura-chan, le seul moyen de nous débarrasser du ninja est de tuer ce professeur, alors allons-y, c'est la mission qui est importante !

_Comment il lui parle… Ehé _

- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen !

Naruto décida d'ignorer ces jérémiades, et continua d'attaquer avec Sasuke.

_Bon je pense que ça devrait suffire, maintenant on devrait lui faire croire qu'on va le tuer._

Le blond sortit un kunai.

- Sasuke, on y va ?

Le brun lui sourit avec arrogance en sortant également un kunai de sa poche.

- Ok !

Ils firent tous deux le même geste, comme s'ils allaient planter le kunai dans le corps de leur professeur, ainsi que prévu le ninja eut peur et défit le lien, ils le virent puisque Kakashi tomba par terre alors que le ninja ennemi était toujours debout. Au lieu de les planter dans leur professeur, Sasuke et Naruto lancèrent leurs armes dans le ninja. Puis l'attaquèrent et le blessèrent de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Naruto s'extasia :

- Voilà, le plan a fonctionné à merveille !

Sakura regarda les deux garçons ébahit, se demandant de quel plan ils pouvaient bien parler.

« C'était vraiment cool de faire équipe de cette façon avec Sasuke ».

Puis les trois équipiers aidèrent Kakashi à se relever :

- Désolé sensei de vous avoir tapé dessus

- C'est pas grave Naruto ! Ce ne sont pas vos coups qui m'ont fait mal et puis vous n'aviez pas le choix. Bon travail d'équipe vous deux !

Naruto sourit, Sasuke grogna :

_Génial, j'ai fais équipe avec mon petit blond, je suis trop content, c'était super. _

« Ouais c'était super. »

Seulement il y eut un tout petit imprévu. C'est Sasuke qui en fit les frais. Puisque soudain il ouvrit la bouche, regarda Naruto et lui tomba dans les bras.

_Ca fait mal…_

En fait le ninja bien que blessé et presque assommé avait tout de même réussit à attraper un des kunai que lui avait planté un des deux garçons et l'avait lancé sur la personne qui restait la plus proche de lui : Sasuke.

Kakashi réagit très vite et mit fin à ses jours. Pendant que Sakura commençait à hurler le prénom du brun. Le temps pour Naruto venait de s'arrêter. Il avait déjà vécu une scène comme celle-ci, durant leur combat contre Haku… Sasuke le regardait les yeux ouverts :

_On a déjà vécu ça hein ? Bah ! Si je meurs au moins se sera dans tes bras !_

- Crétin de Sasuke je t'interdis de mourir !

Sakura continuait à crier, Naruto s'accroupit pour donner une meilleure position au corps de Sasuke.

- Usuratonkachi ! Je… ne vais pas mourir…

Il cracha du sang.

- Putain Sasuke, tiens bon.

_C'est bête, si je meurs, je ne t'aurai même pas dit que je..._

- Pas besoin de me le dire, vit bordel !

Sasuke eut un air surpris, mais recommença à cracher du sang.

Sakura voulu poser sa tête près de celle de Sasuke, mais elle ne put rien faire. Naruto soulevait déjà Sasuke et laissant son professeur et la jeune fille en plan courut dans la ville à la recherche d'un hôpital.

- Tiens bon, je t'en supplie !

- Ba…Ka...

_Ca fait mal quand tu cours vite comme ça  
_Naruto ralentit l'allure. Tant qu'il entendait Sasuke penser, c'est que tout allait bien, il était encore en vie.

« Allez Sasuke pense ! Même si c'est pour penser que j'ai un beau cul ou que tu rêves de me manger. Je préfère que tu sois un gros pervers, plutôt que de te perdre. »

- Putain mais y a pas un hôpital dans le coin ?

_Je n'aurai même pas tué mon frère… Mais de toute façon je n'y pensais plus, j'avais trouvé tellement plus précieux ! _

- Sasuke, tu vas vivre ok ? Et on ira tous les deux foutre la pâté à ton connard de frangin.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de chercher à comprendre comment Naruto avait comprit ce qu'il pensait, il lui sourit.

- Je t'interdis de me sourire crétin, tu m'entends !

- Pour… quoi ?

- Parce que ça signifie trop que tu penses que tu vas mourir alors que tu es prêt à m'accorder un sourire. Mais je te jure par tous les Hokages que tu vas vivre, même si pour ça je dois t'accorder un bol de ramen. En plus tu ne peux pas mourir tant que je ne t'ai pas remboursé, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as payé cinq bols…

_Je m'en fiche de ton argent, je te payerai tous les bols de ramen que tu veux tant que tu continues de me sourire et de rigoler. _

- Si tu meurs, je ne sourirai plus jamais.

Le brun se remit à sourire légèrement avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Naruto.

« Allez un hôpital… »

Et ses vœux furent exaucer, parce que l'autatrice en avait marre de les faire courir, Naruto trouva l'hôpital il s'y engouffra et demanda de l'aide. Une infirmière vint lui porter secours appela un médecin et ils emmenèrent Sasuke dans une salle d'opération Ninja, laissant Naruto seul dans le couloir.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, ça me ferait trop mal. »

¤Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?¤

« Kyuubi, j'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morales maintenant, Sasuke est en danger »

¤Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui, et tu ne comprends pas… Morveux, tu es et tu resteras un idiot, mais finalement peut-être que je sais maintenant pourquoi Sasuke t'aime¤

« Pourquoi ? »

¤Parce qu'il doit bien aimer les idiots¤

Est-ce que Kyuubi disait ça pour l'énerver ou parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il s'était aussi attaché à lui, à cause de sa façon d'être toujours à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, ok ! Il était loin d'être un génie, mais il avait cette gentillesse naturelle, cette innocence, ce sourire… Qui redonnait envie de vivre et qui pouvait faire fondre même le plus grands des démons… Ce gamin était incroyable.

¤Grmbl ! Je me ramollis¤

« Hein ?

¤Non rien…¤

Et le silence s'installa entre le démon et Naruto.

« Sasuke, vit, vit, vit… »

A suivre…

Kyuubi : …

L'autatrice : euh… Kyuubi ça va ?

Kyuubi : comment ça je me ramollis ? Explique moi, COMMENT CA JE ME RAMOLLIS ?

L'autatrice très effrayé : euuuh mais Kyu-chan…

Kyuubi : KYU QUOI ? TU VEUUUX MOURIIIIR ?

L'autatrice se cachant sous la table : au seeecouuuur.

Naruto : on l'aide ou pas ?

Sasuke : paraît que je suis blessé, laisse là se débrouiller toute seule

Naruto : ok

Kyuubi : Tuer, tuuueeeeeeeeeeeer !

L'autatrice pas sûr de s'en sortir vivante : bon au cas où je m'en sortirais pas je lègue tout mon or à ma famille (mais j'ai pas d'or) et tout mon amour au bisho (ouhou) et puis toute ma schizophrénie à akemi (comme si elle n'en avait déjà pas assez) toutes mes fics à ma petite sœur (histoire de dire que tout à coup elle a fait des progrès) et à mes fans bien sûr

Kyuubi : c'est bon t'as finis ton testament ?

L'autatrice : naaaannnn… Je lègue aussi mes mangas à… Non mes mangas je les emporte dans la tombe…

Kyuubi : maaaanger.

L'autatrice : … A l'aide…


	6. Pensés comateuses

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Sasuke est dans le coma mais pense quand même…

**Couple : **malgré la lenteur c'est un SasuNaru

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto. Et ce qui est entre ces signes bizarres ¤¤ c'est les pensés de Kyuubi !

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Manganna :** je ne m'arrête pas, voilà la suite et la fin sera au huitième chapitre

**tito :** oui il se rapproche de plus en plus, et moi aussi je trouve ça génial lol !

**flamby :** tout le monde sait qu'il est débile (mais j'ai trouvé plus débile que lui : shuichi dans gravitation). Pauvre chibit Sakura (moi je l'adore, mais elle s'en prend toujours pleins la tête, même dans mes fics !) Et sinon bah comme je t'ai dit tu verras bien

**lovely-mangas :** je lirai ta fic, quand je prendrai le temps de le faire ! Donc peut-être ce soir, on verra ! Sinon merci pour ta rewiew !

**Clèm :** nan ! Mais c'était bien pensé ! Et dans ce chapitre je suis un peu plus méchante avec Sakura (même si j'l'adore, je ne le répète jamais assez) ! Et le dernier chapitre sera le huitième voilà !

**Kaoru :** naaaaaan Sasuke reste en viiiiiie ! Sinon je met où mon SasuNaru ? lool

**didilove37 :** nan mon sasuke reste en vie ! lol

**jenni944 :** oui c'est guimauve, mais j'adore ça éhé !

* * *

Naruto était toujours assis dans le couloir attendant désespérément que le médecin sorte de la salle d'opération et lui dise « il est vivant », parce que c'était irrémédiablement ce qu'il allait lui dire n'est ce pas ?

« Sasuke, je te jure que si tu meurs, je te ressuscite pour te tuer ».

Le docteur sortit enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà Naruto lui sautait quasiment dessus :

- Alors ?

- Il est en vie, mais…

- Mais ?

- Son état est critique, il est tombé dans le coma.

- Il est dans le coma ? Il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas

- Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre. Le kunai a quand même été planté vraiment très près de son cœur, il a déjà beaucoup de chance de ne pas être mort.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je viendrai vous chercher quand vous pourrez.

Un peu étonné qu'on le vouvoie, Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Au fait, vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Mais on est dans la même équipe alors…

- D'accord, bon, ne restez pas là, venez plutôt en salle d'attente

- Euh, ok !

Le médecin le conduisit dans la salle d'attente et le laissa à nouveau seul. Kakashi et Sakura n'étaient pas venu le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son professeur, ni sa coéquipière, mais s'en moquait totalement. Naruto n'avait que Sasuke en tête.

« Tout a changé depuis que j'entends ses pensés »

Mais était-ce vrai ? En fait il avait un peu toujours eut Sasuke en tête, il le considérait comme un modèle, puis comme un rival. Quand il était « mort » dans ses bras dans le combat contre Haku, il s'était rendu compte que Sasuke était aussi son ami. Entendre les pensés du brun l'avait juste déstabilisé parce qu'il avait découvert une autre facette de son coéquipier : un pervers. Au début il avait refusé d'admettre que Sasuke pouvait être amoureux de lui, mais finalement c'était devenu assez clair dans son esprit, malgré ces idées vicieuses, le brun ne regardait que lui.

« Sasuke est amoureux… De moi. C'est quand même bizarre de se dire ça »

Mais le blondinet sourit.

« Bizarre, mais tellement drôle »

Puis harassé par cette journée fatigante il s'endormit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit, il avait faim. Il sortit doucement de la salle d'attente à la recherche de nourriture, mais l'hôpital semblait endormit. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il chercha en vain le médecin. Ce dernier l'avait certainement vu assoupit et avait du préférer le laisser se reposer. Bon pas de médecin, pas de nourriture. Alors il partit en quête de la chambre de Sasuke. Il ouvrait discrètement chaque chambre et regardait à l'intérieur, malgré la pénombre il arrivait à distinguer les visages et les gens. Il finit par trouver celle où dormait son pervers d'ami.

Il avança doucement. Sasuke avait une perfusion dans le bras, sûrement pour le nourrir et le désaltérer. Il prit la chaise posée plus loin, la mit à côté du lit et s'assit dessus. Il commença à chuchoter :

- Yo Sasuke

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il essaya de se concentrer pour entendre les pensés du brun, mais rien ne lui parvenait. Peut-être que son esprit était trop loin.

- T'es vraiment nul parfois, idiot, quelle idée de se laisser planter un kunai dans le dos, voilà mâter mon corps si sexy t'as joué un sale tour.

Le brun respirait doucement, même imperceptiblement. Naruto le regardait, quand Sasuke dormait comme ça, il semblait plus fragile… Mais il était plus beau également. Son air froid et arrogant ne se peignait pas sur son visage, remplacé par un air innocent trop mignon. Naruto approcha doucement ses doigts pour pousser une des mèches de cheveux de Sasuke de devant ses yeux. Sans vraiment faire attention il prolongea sa caresse sur la joue, avant de retirer sa main bien vite.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi ? »

¤Tu es désespérant ¤

« Oh fiche moi la paix »

¤Ok ok ¤

- Sasuke il est temps que tu te réveilles, je pète un plomb complet moi.

_Na…Ruto_

Le blond sursauta. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était une pensée de Sasuke non ? Ca voulait dire qu'il était plus proche de la vie que de la mort et que peut-être il allait se réveiller. Il choppa un doigt de la main du brun comme s'il était le fil qui allait le ramener.

- Oui je suis là ! Vas y reste en vie et sort du coma.

Rien

- Eh Sasuke, tu vas pas me laisser ok ? Sinon avec qui je vais me disputer tout le temps ? Qui je voudrai dépasser ? Qui mâtera mon corps de rêve ? S'il te plaît réveille toi…

Mais toujours rien. Naruto lâcha le doigt pour carrément prendre la main et resserra son étreinte, il le fit machinalement sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'il était entrain de tenir la main de Sasuke.

_Naruto_

Le blond sourit et serra encore plus fort la main. Il n'en demanda pas plus à son ami, continua de le regarder quelques instant et finit par s'endormir à nouveau la tête sur le lit, toujours sa main dans celle de Sasuke, oubliant aussi son estomac qui criait famine.

Le matin c'est une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla. Il s'imagina soudain que c'était Sasuke qui était sortit du coma et qui voulait lui montrer. Mais en fait ce n'était que Kakashi et Sakura.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan.

La jeune fille le regardait étrangement, il chercha quelques secondes pourquoi puis vit qu'il tenait toujours la main de Sasuke, il la lâcha super ultra rapidement et la passa dans ses cheveux l'air innocent qui voulait dire « non c'est pas ce que tu crois ».

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Eh bien on est venu voir Sasuke-kun, évidemment !

- Oui Sakura-chan, mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt ?

C'est Kakashi qui expliqua. En fait après le départ de Naruto, le chef du village était apparu derrière eux. Il s'était excusé, le ninja lui avait dit que c'était eux qui avaient volé le rouleau. Donc il lui avait donné la permission d'attaquer. C'était une regrettable erreur.

- Sasuke a toujours le rouleau sur lui, je suis venu le chercher pour lui emmener.

- Euh ok… Il est sûrement dans ses affaires.

Les affaires de Sasuke ont été posées sur le bureau dans la chambre, Naruto ouvre le sac à dos, fouille et trouve le rouleau qu'il tend à Kakashi.

- Ah au fait Naruto tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai emmené un bol de ramen.

Il lui donne le plat.

- Merciiiii Sensei d'avoir pensé à moi !

- De rien, bon j'y vais, vous restez près de Sasuke ?

- Bien sûr ! Catégorise Sakura.

Leur professeur partit. Naruto laissa Sakura s'asseoir près de Sasuke et dévora son bol de ramen debout un peu plus loin.

- Salut Sasuke-kun ! C'est moi Sakura, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, alors j'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller.

Naruto tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il arrivait à entendre le brun penser comme la veille, mais rien.

- Heureusement que tu es en vie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais moi sans toi.

« Gnagnagna »

_Sakura… _

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu sais je t'aime tellement…

_Sakura…_

Naruto lâcha son bol de ramen qui se brisa sur le sol bruyamment.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ?

Le blond lui sourit bêtement :

- Euh rien, rien, désolé je vais ramasser.

Il commença à ramasser les morceaux, heureusement que le bol était déjà vide.

« Il pense à Sakura juste parce qu'il entend sa voix, comme pour moi hier. Mais ça me fait mal de l'entendre penser à elle… »

Pouvait-il se mentir là ? Il n'était pas jaloux de Sasuke, mais de Sakura. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire le contraire.

- Il faut que tu vives Sasuke-kun, au moins pour moi !

« C'est ça vit, même si c'est pour elle, je m'en fous moi, tant que je peux continuer de te voir »

Le raisonnement de Naruto était moins égoïste que celui de Sakura, c'était ce que se disais Kyuubi, tout en gardant ses pensés bien pour lui. Naruto méritait plus le brun que la jeune fille. Restait seulement à savoir si vraiment Sasuke méritait le blond. C'est vrai quoi, le démon renard n'allait pas laisser son réceptacle être avec n'importe qui. (Oulà le voilà qui joue la mère poule… euh nan pardon, le père renard !)

- Ouvre tes jolis yeux s'il te plaît.

« Oui fais comme elle dit »

_Sakura…_

« Il sait que pensé à ça ou quoi ? Pff ! »

_Naruto… _

Le blond releva la tête. Et se coupa le doigt comme un con sur un débris tellement il avait été surpris. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit du tout, et le brun avait quand même pensé à lui. Il ne fit pas attention à son doigt qui pissait le sang et sourit bêtement : ça lui faisait plaisir…

- Naruto, mais t'es vraiment stupide, tu saignes, viens voir ici !

Il s'approcha de Sakura, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, déchira une bande et l'enroula autour du doigt de Naruto puis fit un nœud.

- Merci Sakura-chan !

_Naruto et Sakura… Je n'aurai jamais aucune chance… _

Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke :

- Pense pas n'importe quoi crétin, et bat toi pour vivre !

Sakura releva le sourcil :

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il pense ?

- Aha, je devine c'est tout… Peut-être est-il jaloux parce que tu es gentille avec moi…

Sakura en fut contente, si Sasuke était jaloux c'était sûrement qu'il l'aimait. Naruto n'avait pas précisé qu'en fait il était jaloux d'elle. Mais ça il ne lui dirait pas. Il préférait garder le secret rien que pour lui. Et puis la jeune fille ne le croirait sûrement pas et en tout cas ne le comprendrait pas.

- Sasuke-kun, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, parce que si c'est le cas c'est toi que j'aime, pas Naruto.

« C'est toi que j'aime pas Naruto, gnagna, d'abord je m'en fiche totalement, parce que moi ce n'est pas Sakura que j'aime ! »

Il n'avait pas tout de suite pesé le sens de ses paroles. Pas tout de suite. Mais peu à peu il comprit ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

« Si ce n'est pas Sakura que j'aime alors c'est… Non, non, non et non. Je pète juste un plomb parce que je l'entends pensé et parce qu'il est dans le coma et que je m'inquiète. Je ne suis pas du tout du tout amoureux de lui. »

Mais t'es vraiment lourd, bien sûr que si

« Quoi qu'en pense Kyuubi, ce n'est qu'un démon renard, alors il se trompe »

Pff ! Je te laisse ruminer avec toi-même morveux, puisque tu crois tout savoir

- Tu es le seul que j'aime. Alors ouvre les yeux

_Sakura… _

- Sasuke écoute Sakura-chan, ouvre les yeux !

_Naruto…_

La jeune fille prend la main de Sasuke. Naruto la regarde faire en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Ca m'énerve qu'elle lui prenne la main comme ça »

- Naruto tu crois qu'il va se réveiller

- Y a plutôt intérêt, sinon je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Kakashi refit surface :

- Bon les jeunes vous n'allez pas rester près de lui toute la journée, il fait beau dehors vous devriez prendre un peu l'air. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sasuke je ne pense pas qu'il abandonne aussi facilement.

- Moi je reste ! Affirma Sakura.

_Sakura…_

« Bon puisque t'es bien décidé à penser à elle, moi je sors »

- Moi je suis d'accord pour faire un tour.

Naruto sortit derrière son professeur. Ils firent le tour du village, mais le blond n'arrivait pas à profiter du paysage pensant sans cesse à Sasuke.

- Naruto tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On vient de passer devant un restaurant de ramen et tu ne m'as pas supplié de faire une pause pour avaler six ou sept bols.

- C'est vrai un restaurant de ramen, j'avais pas fait attention ? On y va Kakashi-sensei s'il vouuus plaît.

Le professeur accepta. En avalant ses ramen Naruto engagea la conversation

- Dites Kakashi-sensei, à votre avis à quoi peut bien penser Sasuke ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah si je vous le disais vous me croiriez pas alors… Répondez juste à la question.

- A quoi pense Sasuke d'habitude ? Bah je crois bien qu'il pense à toi !

- Hein ?

- Et bien il n'arrête pas de te regarder, même s'il fait style de rien, et puis il te parle beaucoup plus qu'à Sakura

- Il m'insulte tout le temps

- C'est sa façon à lui de te dire qu'il t'aime bien

- Ou tout court…

- Ou tout court en effet

- Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, j'ai été stupide.

- C'est pas si grave, beaucoup de personne ne voit pas quand elles sont aimées. Enfin surtout ne dit rien à Sakura, elle risquerait d'en faire une syncope.

- Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke m'aime… Qu'est ce que je dois faire en sachant ça ?

- Maaah ! Je pense que ça, c'est à toi de le savoir. Tout dépend de tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui

- Il est un ami pas plus !

- Et bien alors reste normal avec lui, il comprendra que tu ne l'aimes pas comme lui, il finira par t'oublier…

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie… »

Tu sais pas ce que tu veux

« Laisse moi tranquille »

De toute façon t'es trop lent, tu m'énerves, alors…

« Pi je m'en fout ce que tu penses, pour l'instant la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'il se réveille du coma »

Naruto avala quelques bols de ramens.

- Bon Kakashi-sensei moi je retourne voir Sasuke !

- D'accord

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

- Oh si je veux bien. Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'hôpital. Sakura était toujours à la même place, mais ne disait plus rien, elle avait certainement épuisé tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables.

- Re-coucou Sasuke ! Alors tu fais toujours ta marmotte ?

Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si l'autre pensait. Mais il n'entendit pas… Bah il ne le percevait pas à tous les coups, après tout il était dans le coma.

- Sakura tu n'as pas faim ? Tu devrais aller manger un peu…

- Non Sensei ça va

- Je pense que ce n'est pas bon que tu restes trop ici, tu dois un peu bouger.

Devant l'insistance de son professeur elle sortit de la pièce avec lui. Rendu seul avec Sasuke Naruto prit la place de Sakura sur la chaise.

- Bon nous voilà tout seul… J'espère que Sakura-chan ne t'a pas trop soûlé. Elle a dut te dire et redire combien elle t'aimait. La pauvre si elle savait…

Sasuke ne semblait plus penser…

- Tu sais quoi, Kakashi-sensei l'a remarqué, c'est bizarre hein ? Il doit bien tous nous connaître pour avoir vu que tu aimais une toute autre personne que Sakura.

Mais pas de pensé.

- Enfin une fois que tu seras réveillé je ferai style de n'être au courant de rien bien sûr… Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de revenir parmi nous.

Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke ne pensait plus rien, il s'était juste absenté quelques heures…

- Sasuke ? Ca va, tu veux plus penser ?

Mais rien de rien

- Ouhou ! Sasuke ? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ?

Pas plus.

- Sasuuukeee-kuuun. Dit-il en imitant Sakura.

Mais non, le brun ne pensait pas. Naruto commença à s'inquiéter. S'il ne l'entendait plus penser c'était que l'esprit de Sasuke était trop loin. Il approcha sa main pour la poser sur son front. Il était froid :

- Eh ! Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu vas pas me faire le sale coup de mourir hein ?

Mais ses pensés ne lui parvenaient toujours pas.

- Eh ! Sasuke, reviens, me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît. Je préfère que tu me mâtes le cul…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus l'entendre ? »

- Je te laisserai même le droit de m'appeler Naruchan si ça te chante. Faut que je te laisse quelques heures en compagnie de Sakura et toi tu en profites pour te réenfoncer dans le coma, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

¤Il a dut penser que tu l'avais abandonné, que tu t'en fous de lui, il n'a pas trouvé de raison de vivre en Sakura ¤

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné… »

- Sasuke, écoute moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête quand je suis partit tout à l'heure, mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné ok ? Je ne me fous pas de toi, je… Vraiment… Je veux être là pour toi… Je…

¤Allez dit le !¤

- Je… Sasuke t'as intérêt de revenir ! Ou sinon je vais m'énerver !

_Naruto…_

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Ouf ! Il l'avait entendu et il était comme revenu.

- Oui c'est moi, je suis là, je ne partirai plus, pas tant que tu ouvriras pas les yeux, je te le promets. Parce que Sasuke, tu es très important pour moi.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, tu es là…_

- Ouiii

_Naruto_

- Donc maintenant réveille toi ! Fais un effort.

_Naruto_

- Oui j'ai compris que tu pensais à moi, reviens maintenant !

_Naruto_

- T'es un type désespérant toi des fois

¤Pas plus que toi ¤

« Chut »

_Naruto_

- Bon ben continu à penser à moi si ça te chante, tant que tu ne meurs pas c'est déjà ça

_Naru…Chan_

- Oui, oui c'est ça Naruchan…

_Naruchan… _

Naruto sourit, Sasuke en plus d'avoir l'air super fragile comme ça endormit, avait également des pensés si mignonne. On aurait vraiment dit un petit enfant. Naruto posa sa tête sur le lit contre le bras de Sasuke.

- Oui, je suis là, je suis bien là, t'inquiète pas va ! Contente toi de revenir…

_Merci Naruto…_

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu me remercies, mais au moins ça prouve que tu m'entends. Et de mieux en mieux…

_Naruto reste_

- Mais bien sûr je reste.

_Je n'aime pas Sakura_

- Moi non plus

_Naruto_

- Hum ?

_Naruto…_

- Ouais…

Le blond releva les yeux, le menton toujours sur le lit, il regarda le visage de Sasuke. Il frotta sa joue contre le bras du brun.

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se releva à toute vitesse, bascula sur la chaise et tomba en arrière.

- Euuuh, Sakura-chan… T'es de retour ?

- Oui j'ai finis de manger

- Je vois …

Naruto fit une galipette pour se remettre dans le bon sens et se remit debout, puis replaça la chaise à sa place.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Ri… Rien vraiment rien. Je parlais juste à Sasuke pour qu'il se réveille plus vite…

- Bon tu peux repartir, je voudrais être à nouveau seule avec Sasuke.

_Naruto…_

- Non je reste !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke fait autant partit de ton équipe que de la mienne, tu te souviens ?

- Mais j'ai envie d'être seule avec lui

- Et si lui il a pas envie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ?

« Mais je le sais va pauvre crétine »

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je reste, je lui ai promit.

- Il s'en rendra pas compte

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Parce qu'il est dans le coma

- Et alors, il nous entend ! Je reste !

- T'es chiant

- Je m'en fous ! Je reste

- Bon ben reste, mais fiche moi la paix.

_Naruto…_

« De toute façon c'est moi qu'il aime alors… »

- Sasuke-kun, c'est re-moi. Ce crétin de Naruto veut pas nous laisser seul, mais tant pis.

_Sakura… Naruto où es tu?_

- C'est bon Sasuke je suis encore là, t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah peut-être qu'il veut que moi aussi je sois là !

- Ca m'étonnerait, il te considère comme un véritable crétin.

- Si tu le dis.

« N'empêche que c'est le véritable crétin qu'il aime et pas toi Sakura »

- Sasuke-kun, ne fais pas attention à lui, je suis là moi.

_Naruto…_

Le blond s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descend immédiatement de ce lit.

Mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas, il sentait Sasuke qui l'appelait et il se moquait totalement de ce que Sakura lui disait.

_Je suis tellement bête de t'aimer…_

- Mais non tu n'es pas bête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je parle à Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ?

- Parce que !

- T'es vraiment bizarre

- Peut-être !

_Naruto…_

Le blond regarda le brun toujours endormit. Il approcha ses doigts de son visage comme s'il allait se réveiller s'il le touchait.

- Mais Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien !

Il enleva sa main avant d'atteindre la joue du brun et regarda ailleurs.

« Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

A suivre…

Sasuke : j'ai l'air débile

Naruto : et moi donc…

Kyuubi : toi t'y est toujours débile, alors y a pas de mal à ça

Naruto : tiens tu te plains pas en hurlant que tu t'es ramolli

Kyuubi : non, ça me fait rire de te voir aussi stupide…

Sasuke : ça c'est vrai ! Tu veux pas te dépêcher qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Naruto : pervers !

L'autatrice : c'est vrai que Naruchan a toujours des tendances à la lenteur, m'enfin c'est ce qui fait tout son charme… (Et moi ça me permet d'écrire plus de chapitre lol) !


	7. Dit moi ce que tu penses

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Sasuke se réveille du coma, Naruto fait le point sur ses sentiments

**Couple : **SasuNaru pleins pot !

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto. Et ce qui est entre ces signes bizarres ¤¤ c'est les pensés de Kyuubi !

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Mickealle** c'est sûr que dans le coma il peut pas faire grand-chose ! Mais ça va pas tarder, et Kyuubi est assez présent dans ce chapitre

**lina** **elric :** si Sakura envoie Naruto en hôpital psychiatrique j'espère qu'on sera voisin de chambre lol ! Sasuke aime bien fargnenter c'est pour ça qu'il prend tout son temps pour se réveiller, et Naruto a toujours été lent.

**Clèm** non pas le coup de l'amnésie ! et très bientôt le sasunaru lit et tu verras ! lol

**rim999 :** je n'écris pas très vite, cette fic est écrite depuis longtemps (mais c'est vrai qu'en une semaine elle était bouclée…) Et Sakura chouine dans cet épisode… Et oui au fond de son coma le brun peut bien délirer autant qu'il veut (déjà qu'il délire bien en vrai…)

**chise** j'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances lol ! Et puis moi j'aime bien le thon… Bref bref ! Vive Sasuke et Naruto qui sont si mimi

**Zelda-sama** moi j'aime bien sakura je suis sûr qu'elle serait mimi en morue ouhou ! Sakura la jolie fille mignonne mais que personne n'aime… Voilà la suite

**lélé594 :** ya des gens qui sont très long à la détente (pourquoi je sens qu'on regarde dans ma direction quand je dis ça ? lol) et moi j'aime la simplette aux cheveux roses (mignon surnom d'ailleurs).

**Blackangel** merciiiiiiii

**Kaoru** sakura reste moi je t'aimeuuuuh. Et vive les schizoooooo (vive moi donc )

**Tito :** merci merci

**Ninoune** alors la tu me flattes… le meilleur… merci ! lol ! Et je promets d'autre Sasunaru

**Taahoma** la suite est làààà ! vouiiii ! hourra ! lol ! Et Sakura ne saura jamais rien, je la garde en vie…

* * *

Le soir arriva assez vite. Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas bougés de place. Le blond n'avait plus rien dit, mais Sakura n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'elle aimait fort Sasuke-kun, qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui…

« Et blablablabla… »

Mais Sasuke n'avait eut de cesse de penser à lui, et le blond se contentait juste d'écouter les incessant Naruto ou Naruchan qui le rassurait chaque fois car cela prouvait qu'il était en vie. Le médecin et Kakashi vinrent les chercher :

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester cette nuit.

- Venez Sakura, Naruto, allons à l'hôtel.

- Non Kakashi-sensei je ne peux pas partir, je lui ai promis de rester !

- Et moi si Naruto reste, je reste aussi.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester, insista le médecin.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que c'est la fin des heures de visites.

- Hier je suis bien resté auprès de lui, ça n'a dérangé personne ! Affirma Naruto

- Oui, mais nous ne savions pas que vous y étiez, sinon nous vous aurions demandé de partir. Expliqua le docteur

- Pff ! N'importe quoi. De toute façon je lui ai promis de rester, alors je reste.

On voyait bien que Naruto ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, alors Kakashi soupira, s'approcha et le souleva sur son épaule.

- Sensei, relâchez moi !

- Non tu viens

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, il faut que je reste, je lui ai promis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne se rendra pas compte de ton absence.

Le professeur le tira de force vers la porte et Naruto ne put rien faire, Sakura les suivit un peu mécontente aussi car elle voulait également rester près de Sasuke, mais elle ne disait rien car n'avait par contre pas envie de se retrouver sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

_Naruto… Naruto… Ne pars pas…_

- SASUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Arrête d'hurler Naruto, il y a d'autres malades ici.

- Je m'en fiche relâchez moi.

Mais ils s'éloignaient cette fois-ci de la chambre, et Naruto n'entendit plus les pensés de son coéquipier. Il l'imaginait perdu, appeler l'aide de Naruto en pensé. Non il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser seul. Sinon il se sentirait à nouveau abandonné et il se laisserait peut-être mourir. Cependant Naruto avait beau se débattre de n'importe quelle manière, Kakashi ne le lâchait pas. Et ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

« Tant pis, j'irai cette nuit »

- Et n'essaye pas d'y aller cette nuit, j'ai posé des pièges autour de la chambre, se serait bête que tu t'y retrouves coincés. Ca compte aussi pour toi Sakura

- Mais sensei

- Sasuke va très bien, maintenant au lit !

Naruto et Sakura se couchèrent. Le blond qui habituellement trouvait très facilement le sommeil n'y arriva pourtant pas cette nuit là. Il avait l'esprit trop encombré par Sasuke.

« J'espère qu'il va bien, je n'ai pas put tenir ma promesse, je lui avais dit que je resterais… Il doit se sentir seul là bas au fond de son coma… J'espère qu'il n'abandonnera pas l'idée de vivre… »

Des tonnes d'images affluèrent dans sa tête. La première fois qu'ils ont formés une équipe, leur combat contre Zabuza, l'examen chuunin, et puis les pensés de Sasuke… Cette fois là où il s'était retrouvé l'un sur l'autre… Naruto aurait juste dût laisser ses lèvres tomber sur celles de Sasuke…

« Argh non, je n'ai pas pu pensé ça »

¤Si tu l'as fait ¤

« Mais je ne le voulais pas »

¤Oui mais tu l'as fait ¤

« Kyuubi, dit moi que je deviens fou »

¤En quelques sortes ¤

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

¤Bah que l'amour rend fou ¤

« Mais je ne suis pas… »

¤Oui, oui je sais… C'est pour ça que y a trois secondes tu t'es imaginé l'embrasser ¤

« J'ai juste pété un plomb »

¤Bien sûr, tu es désespérant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a fallut à Sasuke pour admettre qu'il t'aime, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas été aussi têtu que toi ¤

« Je t'ai dit que moi je ne l'aimais pas »

¤Non évidemment, tu ne l'aimes pas…¤

« Oh et puis fiche moi la paix, tu me soûles vraiment, j'essaye de dormir moi »

¤Oui mais tu n'y arrives pas, trop occupé à penser à Sasuke ¤

« J'espère juste qu'il va bien »

¤Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de le rejoindre ?¤

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit dans un piège… »

¤Vu comme ça… Mais alors tu n'auras pas tout fait pour tenir ta promesse ¤

« Très bien je vais essayer de sortir ».

Le blond se leva discrètement, et à pas de renard il sortit de la chambre. A peine la porte franchit, il se retrouvait enfermé dans une grande cage, bâillonné, et enroulé comme du saucisson dans des cordes.

«Voilà, ce qui devais arriver arriva »

¤Mais au moins tu as essayé ¤

« Mais je ne suis pas plus avancée, et maintenant ça va être encore plus difficile de dormir dans cette position »

De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu dormir même s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans ce piège, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Sasuke.

« Sasuke, je t'en supplie vit, je viendrai te voir demain matin de bonne heure, en attendant n'abandonne pas… »

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi le trouva éveillé dans le piège, avec une lueur impatiente dans le regard. A peine son professeur le délivrait qu'il avait disparu en direction de l'hôpital, sans même prendre la peine d'aller petit-déjeuner. Il arriva essoufflé dans la chambre de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, je suis désolé, ils n'ont pas voulut que je reste.

- Hmpf Baka, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Le blond crut qu'il hallucinait, il se frotta les yeux, mais le brun était toujours là, assit sur le lit et le regardait.

_Naruto, je suis tellement content de te voir_

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé ?

- Cette nuit…

_Je ne me souviens plus de rien, tout est trouble… Juste que je t'ai entendu crier et que j'avais très très très envie de te voir…_

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux !

- Pff !

¤Bah vas y saute lui dessus, je sais que t'en meurt d'envie ¤

« Même pas vrai »

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Je… Tu… Merci de m'avoir sauvé…

- De rien J'allais pas te laissé mourir sans que tu me vois devenir Hokage !

- Idiot !

_Je pourrais lui dire mes sentiments, mais je n'y arriverai jamais, je me vois pas lui faire : Naruto je trouve que tu as le plus beau cul de Konoha, un corps de rêve, un sourire génial, je t'aime… Pff ! Je fais pitié._

Naruto lui sourit et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la chaise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas :

- Sasuke-kuuuun, tu es réveillé, je suis tellement contente

Une tornade rose passa à toute vitesse à côté de lui, le faisant tourner de 360 degrés sous la force du vent…Et se jeta sur le pauvre Sasuke.

- Sakura… Tu me fais mal là, je te signale que j'ai une blessure dans le dos

- Désolé… Mais je suis tellement contente de te voir en vie.

Elle se mit à pleurnichouiller dans ses bras. (Et tous ceux qui détestent Sakura en cœur : comme d'habiiituuuude (mais moi j'aime Sakura))

_Si seulement Naruto avait put me sauter dessus comme cette fille_

Naruto regarda la scène une pointe de jalousie au fond du cœur, il serra le poing :

- Bon vous avez l'air de plus avoir besoin de moi ! Je vous laisse…

Il commença à se retourner pour partir, il atteignait presque la porte :

- Non, Naruto attend !

_Eh merde, non, pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute._

Le blond s'arrêta, mais ne se tourna pas :

- Quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger toi, ni Sakura…

_Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne me déranges pas_

Le brun ne savait pas comment lui dire ça, il mit alors ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura qui mouillait son tee-shirt, et la repoussa loin.

- Sakura, t'es vraiment lourde !

La pauvre jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je m'en fout, fiche moi la paix maintenant.

Sakura vexée dans son amour propre partit au loin toujours en chouinant. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il n'était plus devant la porte parce que Sakura l'avait poussé… Mais il était toujours dos à Sasuke.

- Je suppose que moi aussi je dois partir…

- Non, tu peux rester…

Le blond se retourna alors et fixa le brun.

_Je t'aime et je suis incapable de te le dire._

Naruto se rapprocha et cette fois-ci s'assit vraiment sur la chaise, sans lâcher des yeux Sasuke.

_J'aime quand il me regarde comme ça, j'ai envie de le dévorer, mais à la fois je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder ?

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois en vie !

- Hmpf

_Je suis content que tu me dises ça…_

Le silence s'installa, les deux garçons se regardaient sans rien dire, Sasuke ne cessait de penser à la beauté du regard de Naruto, à son cœur qui battait plus fort, à cet amour qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien là juste comme ça à le regarder. »

Ils furent coupés par le médecin qui voulu examiner la blessure de Sasuke. Naruto sortit de la pièce, et alla manger, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas petit-déjeuner. Ni dormit d'ailleurs, alors il était assez crevé. Enfin c'est donc pour ça que quelques heures plus tard, Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke qui avaient eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital le retrouvèrent endormis dans la chambre devant un bol de ramen instantanée vide. Ils décidèrent de le laisser dormir et Kakashi rangea le bol dans la poubelle. Ils ne partiraient que le lendemain, Sasuke avait encore besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Pff ! Du repos j'en ai eut…

- Oui, mais ta blessure n'est pas totalement guérit Sasuke-kun, il vaut mieux que tu ne forces pas trop maintenant.

- Oui Sakura, laissons Sasuke se reposer ici, pendant ce temps nous sommes invité par le chef de ce village à aller à une fête en notre honneur.

Sakura accepta, contente de pouvoir aller à une fête, dommage que Sasuke ne pouvait pas venir. Enfin une fête au milieu de l'après midi c'était bizarre, mais ça allait sûrement durer jusque tard dans la nuit. Sasuke était bien content d'être dispensé de cette fête, il n'aimait pas ça et il allait pouvoir rester avec Naruto.

- Si Naruto se réveille ne lui dit pas, sinon il risque de pas être content qu'on ne l'ait pas réveillé !

- Hm !

Puis Sakura et Kakashi partirent.

Sasuke s'allongea sur le lit de libre. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher près de Naruto. Il le regarda dormir…

_Il a un mignon petit cul, mais ça ne vaut en rien sa bouille quand il dort. _

Alors Sasuke abandonna son lit et s'approcha doucement de celui de Naruto, il s'agenouilla au bord, juste pour le regarder de plus près. Il avait très envie d'approcher sa main, de la passer dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi est ce que je suis amoureux de toi, Naruto ?_

Evidemment le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il approcha doucement sa main du bras de Naruto et doucement le caressa. Le blond eut un frisson et changea de place son bras. Mais le brun recommença.

- Hmmmm

Le brun crut faire une syncope en entendant son soupir. Il préféra ne pas recommencer, sinon son cœur n'allait pas tenir le choc. Il posa juste sa tête sur le bord du lit.

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Le blond ouvrit les yeux… Il regarda la tête de Sasuke posée près de lui. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus. Quand il releva la tête, le blond referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, pour voir ce qu'allait faire le brun.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? »

_Je pourrais l'embrasser, il ne se rendrait compte de rien, mais ça ne se fait pas. _

« Ne m'embrasse pas, sinon tu vas te recevoir un coup sur la tête »

¤Pff ! Mais laisse le t'embrasser s'il en a envie…¤

« Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça »

¤Je sais, je sais, tu ne l'aimes pas ¤

« Exactement ! »

_Et si je l'embrassais juste sur la joue…_

« Même pas »

_Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça, il vaut mieux que j'aille me recoucher là bas avant de faire n'importe quoi_

Sasuke regagna donc son lit.

Naruto se sentit déçu finalement… Il essaya de ne pas y penser mais Kyuubi n'était pas dupe.

¤Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'admets pas que tu l'aimes toi aussi, après tout c'est réciproque ¤

« Je ne peux pas l'aimer »

¤Pourquoi donc ?¤

« C'est un garçon et en plus c'est censé être mon ennemi »

¤Pff ! Des conneries tout ça. C'est un garçon ok ! Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux… Et puis ça n'a jamais été vraiment ton ennemi tu ne crois pas ?¤

« Kyuubi tu serais presque psychologue, pourquoi tu te soucies autant de moi ? »

Le renard aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui dire : finalement je t'aime bien gamin !

¤Je prends juste soin de mon réceptacle, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs bêtement parce que tu as l'esprit trop occupé par un problème qui n'en est pas un ¤

_Tout ceci n'est qu'un amour impossible, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, quoi que je fasse je l'aime toujours plus…_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Sasuke le fixait, mais quand il vit que le blond était réveillé il se tourna sur le côté.

_Argh, espérons qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je le regardais…_

- Tiens, Sasuke, tu es sortit de l'hôpital

- Ouais… Au début ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher, mais je me suis énervé et ils ont décidé que je pouvais partir, si je n'en faisais pas trop.

_J'avais trop envie de te revoir… A l'hôpital je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements_

- Où sont Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_Ils sont allés à une fête organisée pour nous par le chef du village, mais comme ils m'ont dit de rien dire, je garde ma langue, en plus tu voudras y aller, et moi je veux rester avec toi et je ne pourrai pas si tu sors…_

« Une fête ? Sans moi ? Si ça se trouve ils se gavent sans moi de ramen »

Tu as plus important ici que les ramen, abruti

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« C'est peut-être vrai… »

- Sasuke me tourne pas le dos quand tu parles c'est malpolie.

Le brun grogna mais se retourna. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Naruto.

_Je craque devant son regard…_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aime moi ? »

¤C'est facile à deviner, tu es gentil, souriant, tu as un rêve, tu es borné… Ah moins qu'il n'aime ton caractère chiant ou ta bêtise ? Qui sait… On peut aimer les gens pour pleins de raison… Et c'est toi que son cœur a choisi. ¤

« Comment peut-il savoir que je suis la bonne personne pour lui ? »

¤Et bien peut-être qu'il s'imagine te perdre et qu'il se rend compte que ça lui briserait le cœur, qu'il se sent mal loin de toi, qu'il a envie d'être avec toi, de t'entendre, de te voir, d'être contre toi…¤

« Et moi comment je pourrais savoir si c'est bien lui qu'il me faut ? »

¤Admettrais-tu que tu l'aimes ?¤

« Je ne sais pas, mais quand je suis perdu comme ça dans son regard, j'ai le cœur qui bat à 150 à la seconde »

¤Alors, pour savoir, tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer ce que tu aurais ressentit s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé ¤

« J'aurais sûrement eut mal comme jamais, je ne veux jamais le perdre, jamais qu'il disparaisse, j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour il me laisse seul… »

¤Donc il doit être la personne qu'il te faut…¤

« Tu as peut-être raison Kyuubi… Peut-être que je l'aime »

¤Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt !¤

«Et maintenant qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

¤Et bien parle lui, tu ne risques rien, tu sais que c'est réciproque ¤

- Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît dit moi ce que tu penses…

- Hein ?

- Là à l'instant

- Je pense que tu es un abruti

_C'est faux, je pense bien à toi, mais je pense plutôt que je t'aime._

- Pff ! Menteur !

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses pas ça ! Bon ben je voulais te dire quelque chose qui t'aurais plut, mais je ne te le dis pas puisque tu me mens…

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non je ne te dirai pas.

- Bah je m'en fous…

- Pourtant ça te concerne…

_Je me demande bien c'est quoi _

- Encore un truc que t'as dit Sakura

- Non, ça me concerne et ça te concerne ! Mais je ne te dirai rien…

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je pense…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Euh… D'abord ça ne te regarde pas…

- Ok ! Tant pi pour toi…

_De toute façon je ne peux pas lui dire… Il me détesterait certainement…_

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te détester ? »

- Sasuke, et si je te disais que…

- Que ?

- Que tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu penses, car je le sais !

- Quoi ?

- Oui je sais ce que tu penses !

_J'espère bien que non_

- T'es un idiot, c'est impossible

- Et pourtant…

- Alors vas-y, dit moi ce que je pense là maintenant !

_Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensés, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que je…_

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensés, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que je…

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche en grand…

_Non, c'était juste un coup de chance…_

- Non c'était pas juste un coup de chance Sasuke, j'entends vraiment ce que tu penses…

_Glups_…

- Je… Tu… Impossible…

- Non !

Sasuke devint rouge, et détourna le regard.

_Jusqu'à où a-t-il entendu ? Avec un peu de chance il ne sait pas…_

- Si je sais

Le brun fixa le plafond refusant de voir Naruto.

_Bon sang non, pourquoi ?_

- J'ai reçu un pot de fleur sur la tête et depuis j'entends tout ce que tu penses…

- … Depuis… Depuis quand ?

Sasuke avait articulé difficilement, mais il devait savoir.

- Depuis environ une semaine…

_Non alors il a dut entendre…_

- Que tu me mâtais le cul ? Oui…

_Argh_…

Sasuke devint encore plus pâle qu'un fantôme…

- Eh ! Sasuke ça va bien ?

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout du tout… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu réagissais aussi bizarrement et pourquoi tu… Enfin tu m'as balancé un coup de pied bien placé, pourquoi tu m'évitais, pourquoi tu me détestais… Pourquoi aussi tu as progressé soudainement… Tu lisais tous mes mouvements à l'avance, tricheur !

- Désolé…

- Non ! C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je comprends si tu me détestes… Moi si j'entendais soudainement les pensés de par exemple Kiba et qu'il pense des trucs comme moi… J'aurais agis de la même façon, même pire encore…

- Sasuke, c'est bizarre de t'entendre parler autant

- Tu préfères que je le pense ? Après tout je suis plus vrai dans mes pensés qu'en réalité… Tu as du le remarquer… Argh dire que… Tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un pervers…

- Oui un peu… Mais

_Quel horreur, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire, maintenant il va me détester à tout jamais…_

- Je ne te déteste pas…

_Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il peut encore lire dans mes pensés_

- Oui !

- Tu ne me détestes pas, vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis ! Ecoute… Je crois que Kakashi a compris que tu m'aimais, en fait je lui ai juste demandé « A votre avis, il pense à quoi Sasuke ? » Et il m'a affirmé que tu pensais à moi… Moi je voulais juste savoir comment je devais réagir face à toi…

- Me fuir à tout jamais…

- Mais non, si j'avais envie de te fuir à tout jamais je ne me serais pas battu pour que tu survives.

_Ca ne veut rien dire_

- Si ça veut tout dire ! Sasuke, pourquoi crois-tu que je te dise la vérité là maintenant ?

- Parce que tu ne me supportes plus et que tu voudrais que j'arrête de penser à toi

- Mais non !

_Alors pourquoi ?_

- Alors pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît évite de penser, et de le dire en même temps…

- Ah… Désolé… Donc pourquoi ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as menti tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais…

_Mais je pouvais pas deviner que tu lisais dans mes pensés_

- C'était pas une raison pour me mentir…

- Je ne me voyais pas te dire que… Euh… Enfin… Que

_Que je t'aime_

- Dit le !

- Je… Enfin, tu le sais… Alors pourquoi tu me le fais dire, c'est pareil si je le pense…

- M'en fiche, dit le ! Normalement je ne suis pas censé pouvoir lire dans tes pensés… Imagine si ça n'était jamais arrivé, je ne l'aurais jamais su

- Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal, j'aurais préféré que tu l'ignores

- Pour quelle raison ?

_Bah parce que je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque…_

- On ne peut pas savoir sans jamais essayer, alors Sasuke, dit le !

- Ok… Alors voilà… Naruto je t'…

- STOP !

- Quoi ? J'allais le dire c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, oui, mais regarde moi au moins dans les yeux quand tu me dis ça, là on dirait que tu t'en fous…

Le brun se retourna vers lui…

_C'est encore plus dur comme ça, tu es beaucoup trop beau_

- Merci pour le compliment, alors maintenant dit le !

- Naruto… Je… Je t'aime… Voilà t'es content ?

- C'est bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'ai commencé à entendre tes pensés, la première chose que j'ai voulu c'est que tu penses comme tu parles… Et maintenant je voudrais que tu parles comme tu penses plutôt… Je voudrais que tu aies le courage de me dire tes sentiments, même les plus insolites… Si vraiment tu m'aimes, alors tu devrais pouvoir le faire non ?

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas si évident quand la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas…

- Oui, peut-être dans ce genre de cas, mais là on n'y est pas donc il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me parles comme tu penses, je ne voudrais pas aimer un menteur…

_J'ai bien entendu ?_

- Oui Sasuke… Je t'ai tout révélé, parce qu'après mûre réflexion, j'ai bien dut admettre que moi aussi je t'aime…

_YOUHOUUUUUUU ! _

- Wouah ! Alors ça c'est de la joie !

- Ah ! C'est bon te moque pas…

_Est-ce que je peux venir t'embrasser ?_

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

- Est-ce que je peux enfin… Euh… T'embrasser ?

- Bah viens…

Sasuke s'avance près du lit de Naruto, le blond s'asseoit dessus. Le brun pose un genou sur le bord du lit et ses mains de chaque côté de Naruto, il s'approche doucement, un peu hésitant, le cœur battant, mais il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il sait qu'il va le faire. Le voilà tout près, les yeux presque fermés…

¤Aaaaah enfin, vous allez vous embrassez pas trop tôt ¤

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul à cet instant, prit Sasuke par les épaules et le repoussa.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait je croyais pourtant que c'était d'accord ? A moins qu'il ait changé d'avis…_

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

_Zut, j'oublie tout le temps que tu lis en moi…_

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… Avant je dois te dire autre chose… Que tu ne vas sûrement pas apprécié, et peut-être tu vas me détester après ça…

_C'est quelque chose de grave ? Naruto tu m'inquiètes_

- C'est quoi ?

- Et bien…

A suivre :

Sasuke : punaiseeeeeeeeee Kyuubi, t'as tout gâché là !

Kyuubi : la ferme morveux ou je te bouffe

Naruto : qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ?

Kyuubi : bah devine crétin va !

Naruto : je suis pas un crétin

L'autatrice : il a enfin réagit et avouer qu'il aimait Sasuke, sortons les bouteilles de champomy !

Naruto : mais qu'est ce que je vais lui direuuuuh ?

L'autatrice : pour ton anniversaire je t'achète un cerveau, c'est promis

Naruto : méchante !

L'autatrice : mais non, c'est comme ça que je t'aime

Ryuchi qui fait son entré : qu'est ce qu'il doit lui dire ?

L'autatrice : argh un cas encore plus désespérant

Naruto chouine

Ryuchi : pleur pas, je te prête mon Kumagoro 'sort un gros lapin rose de sa poche'

Naruto : merciiiiiiii 'chouine sur le lapin'

L'autatrice : ils font la paire ces deux là…


	8. Secret, céramique, promesse

**Titre :** Ce que veut Sasuke

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** si Naruto était à moi, je serais riche et célèbre, et je ferais certainement un SasuNaru… Malheureusement il n'est pas à moi, ni lui, ni tous les autres :'( !

**Résumé :** Naruto révèle son secret.

**Couple : **SasuNaru encore SasuNaru et toujours SasuNaru…

**Note : **des fautes d'orthographes à votre disposition, seulement n'y faites pas attention. Mes commentaires entre parenthèse. En italique les pensés de Sasuke, entre guillemet celles de Naruto. Et ce qui est entre ces signes bizarres ¤¤ c'est les pensés de Kyuubi !

**Note 2 :** C'est après avoir mâté ce que veulent les femmes avec le beau Mel Gibson que cette idée m'est venu donc euuuh… L'idée n'est pas tellement originale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Clochette :** la vile maraude a mit la suite mdrrrr

**Urumi :** merci, voilou la suite

**Flamby :** vu que ma fic est écrite depuis longtemps… Hum voici le dernier chapitre… Mais ta proposition aurait pu être marrante (encore que je n'arrive pas à imaginer sasuke refuser la situation)

**Ninoune :** ne meurt paaaaaaaas, reste en vie, voilà la suiiiiite !

**Chi :** merciiii ! Je suis bien contente de te faire rire éhé !

**Tito :** je pensais que ça paraissait évident ce qu'il allait lui dire… Je me suis loupée, tant pis ! Voilà la suite.

**lina elric :** voilà la suite rapidement (enfin presque)

**Mickealle :** je suis désolée je pensais que c'était évident, mais apparemment non, donc ce qu'il va lui dire : réponse dans ce chapitre lol !

**Zelda-sama :** j'espère que tu iras encore mieux alors, parce que la voilà la suite !

**Clèm :** Sakuraaaaa ne te suicide pas moiiii je t'aimmmeeuuuuh ! lol ! Non tu verras… (éhé !)

**Blackangel :** vive la paire Sasuke/Naruto Shuichi/Yuki Ryuchi/Tatsuha bouahahaha

**Buzame :** vouiiii j'adore gravitation ouhou ! usuratonkachi ça veut dire abruti, c'est l'expression que sasuke utilise tout le temps pour parler à naruto.

**Kaoru :** on sait pas ryuchi se balade à sa guise lol !

**didilove37 :** meuh nan Kyuubi ne fout jamais la merde lol ! J'l'adore moi ce petit renard.

**Rey :** la suite se cachait au fond de mes dossiers. Et merci, et pour l'inspiration t'inquiète pas j'ai le cerveau qui dégouline d'imagination ;) !

* * *

Naruto voulait lui en parler, il voulait lui dire, il voulait que Sasuke sache ça. Après tout il lui avait bien demandé d'être sincère avec lui… Alors il se devait également d'être franc. Sauf que voilà, c'était pas si évident que ça de lui dire…

« Surtout que maintenant je me rend compte de mes sentiments, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette »

¤Tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler ¤

« Je n'y aurais pas pensé si tu n'avais pas fais de commentaire quand il allait m'embrasser »

¤Dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute, c'est toi qui a décidé de lui dire, après tout tu peux juste lui cacher jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou des siens ¤

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je lui dois la vérité si je l'aime »

¤Bah alors dit le lui, s'il t'aime vraiment comme il le pense et le dit, il l'acceptera ¤

_Je me demande ce qu'il veut me dire…_

- Voilà, alors en fait…

« J'ai un démon renard en moi »

¤Il n'est pas capable d'entendre tes pensés lui ¤

« Oui je sais, mais si tu crois que c'est facile… »

Le brun voyant bien qu'il hésitait lui prit les deux mains

- Naruto… Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je te demande de me faire confiance et de tout me dire, je dois faire pareil

- Oui, mais il faut que tu me le dises quand tu seras prêt… Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'avouer quelque chose et que tu le regrettes après…

- Je veux que tu le saches…

Naruto prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, serra fort les mains que lui avait offert Sasuke, le fixa pour trouver dans les yeux du brun des forces, et commença :

- J'ai… En fait… Voilà, j'ai Kyuubi en moi…

_Quoi c'est tout ? _

- Mais arrête, c'est pas tout, Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues qui a détruit Konoha, qui a fait tant de morts…

¤Oui, oh ben c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter ¤

- Naruto, si ce n'est que ça, je le savais déjà, mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je te détesterais…

- Comment ça tu le savais déjà ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre des gens une fois, et ils l'ont dit

- … Et malgré ça tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que oui, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que tu es Kyuubi en toi ? Tu restes Naruto quand même…

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se recevait un petit blond et tombait à la renverse. Couché par terre, Naruto était sur lui et le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le brun tout d'abord surpris ne bougea pas… Puis il passa ses bras autour du blond et le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Naruto, je t'aime…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_

- Merci Sasuke…

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il me remercie…._

- Tu ne comprends pas… Mais si tu savais comme c'est agréable de se sentir aimé, même quand la personne sait que vous avez un démon destructeur de village en vous…

- Et alors ? Il y a pleins de gens qui le savent et qui t'aiment quand même : Kakashi, Iruka, l'Hokage…

- Oui peut-être, mais il ne m'aime pas comme toi… Je ne comprends pas Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu m'aimes moi…

- Aha ! C'est facile de t'aimer toi Naruto. Si Sakura faisait plus attention à toi au lieu d'être omnibulée par moi elle tomberait certainement amoureuse de toi aussi… Comme Hinata…

- Hinata est amoureuse de moi ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Mais t'es vraiment aveugle…

- Bah non, j'avais pas remarqué… C'est vrai qu'elle est timide et qu'elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux… Mais de là a pensé qu'elle m'aime.

- Enfin plus important… Je t'aime Naruto, parce que tu es gentil, tu es borné, tu souris souvent, tu es… J'en sais rien en fait, mais voilà je t'aime… Je n'aurais jamais espéré que ce soit réciproque… Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes…

- Peut-être qu'en fait j'aime Hinata, tiens…

_Ehhhhh ! _

- C'est bon, je rigole, si je l'aimais elle, je ne serais pas couché sur toi à te serrer dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, c'est juste que… Enfin au début tu vois je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je cachais mon amour en me disant que tu étais un rival, un ennemi ! Puis j'ai entendu tes pensés… En plus tu as failli mourir… Mon cœur s'est fendu… Petit à petit je n'ai plus pu repoussé mes sentiments… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cœur t'a choisis… Mais je t'aime…

_Je suis tellement heureux…_

- Moi aussi…

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre sans plus rien dire. Naruto se contentait d'écouter les pensés d'amour de Sasuke en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se séparèrent pour se relever. Naruto aidant le brun en lui tendant la main. Il le tira fort et Sasuke se laissa tomber contre lui.

_Je suis si bien dans tes bras…J'ai l'impression que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie… _

Naruto sourit. Mais il repoussa un peu Sasuke pour le regarder. Puis il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et posa les siennes dessus. C'était juste un baiser comme ça, rien de plus, mais ça leur suffisait pour l'instant amplement. Puis ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils se mirent tous les deux dans le même lit, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent assez vite…

Je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à bien imaginer la tête de Sakura quand elle rentra la nuit et qu'elle les vit dans le même lit toujours serré l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête tellement elle les écarquillait, la bouche grande ouverte qui tombait jusqu'au sol, les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne, le teint plus pâle que pâle. Elle retint un cri dans la gorge, sa voix coupée sous la surprise. Kakashi, à côté d'elle, n'était pas plus surpris que ça, il se doutait un peu que ça finirait comme ça (il doit être du genre à lire les scénarios à l'avance).

La réponse la plus logique qui se forma à l'esprit de Sakura était que l'un des deux était somnambule et avait rejoins l'autre. Elle était assez loin de la vérité.

- Kakashi-sensei il vaudrait peut-être mieux les réveiller non ?

- Non laissons les dormir, ils nous expliquerons tout ça demain matin.

Même si pour le professeur il n'y avait rien à expliquer, ces deux là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre c'était aussi évident que Naruto aimait les ramen et que Sasuke voulait tuer son frère. M'enfin, il préférait ne pas trop secouer Sakura... La jeune fille alla se coucher dans un des lits libres et eut du mal à s'endormir, se maudissant de ne pas être à la place de Naruto à cet instant.

Le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué que Kakashi et Sakura étaient dans la chambre.

_Ce que t'es mignon quand tu souris…_

- Toi aussi…

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser_

Naruto élargit son sourire pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, un cri retentit. Ils se séparèrent plus vite que la lumière et se tournèrent vers Sakura.

- Sa… Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu allais faire ?

_Qu'est ce qu'on lui dit Naruto ?_

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- C'est pas à toi que je parle Naruto

- Euh… Oui je sais Sakura-chan…

- Sasuke-kun, répond… Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que vous dormiez dans le même lit, l'un contre l'autre…

- Euh… Sakura-chan, calme toi…

_Si on lui dit la vérité, Naruto tu ne vas pas vivre longtemps…_

- Je sais…

- Qu'est ce que tu sais Naruto ?

- Rien, je parlais à Sasuke…

- Tu parlais à Sasuke ?

- Euh… Oui… Euh…

- Bon vous allez m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

- T'es vraiment lourde Sakura, mêle toi de tes affaires.

Sur ces douces paroles le brun se releva et commença à sortir de la pièce.

_Naruto on se retrouve au petit déj, à tout à l'heure…_

- Attend Sasuke…

Mais le brun était déjà loin dans le couloir. Naruto releva la tête vers une Sakura plus furieuse que jamais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle fit craquer ses doigts :

- Narutoooo, tu vas mourir !

- Non, Sakura-chan, attend… Euh… Je peux tout expliquer euh…

Mais la jeune fille s'approchait toujours plus. C'est Kakashi qui venait de se réveiller sous les cris de ses élèves qui sauva de justesse Naruto :

- Sakura, je pense que le frapper n'arrangera pas la situation…

- Mais à cause de lui, Sasuke-kun est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci…

- Mais non voyons Sakura-chan, tu te fais des idées… Sasuke est juste Sasuke…

« Sauf qu'il est amoureux de moi quoi »

- Naruto a raison, bon vous devriez descendre prendre votre petit déjeuner, nous repartons tout de suite après.

Sakura sortit furieuse de la pièce et Naruto se retourna vers son professeur pour le remercier du regard.

- De rien Naruto, mais à ce que je vois ta relation avec Sasuke a bien évolué…

- Euh… Finalement je l'aimais plus qu'en ami, ahahaha !

- Je vois, je vois… Enfin il faudra bien dire la vérité à Sakura un jour

- Oui, oui, mais le plus tard possible, il faut d'abord la préparer à ça, je tiens à vivre moi…

Le professeur se mit à rire et Naruto partit lui aussi déjeuner. Il trouva Sakura assise à côté de Sasuke.

_Merci Naruto, te voilà enfin, j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais…_

Le blond lui sourit, alla chercher un plateau de petit déjeuner et s'assit en face de lui. Sasuke approcha doucement son pied de celui de Naruto… Ce dernier qui était entrain de dévorer ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau releva les yeux vers le brun.

_J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire ça…_

Naruto lui lança un large sourire et ils se firent du pied sous la table pendant que Sakura parlait à Sasuke de son amour dévoué et à toute épreuve.

Puis ils rentrèrent à Konoha. Le chemin du retour se fit sans accroche, sauf peut-être que les doigts de Sasuke et ceux de Naruto avaient tendance à souvent se frôler. Ce qui échappa totalement à Sakura bien trop occupé à chercher un plan machiavélique pour que Sasuke accepte un rendez vous avec elle, mais pas à Kakashi qui souriait derrière son masque. Enfin ils arrivèrent au village, ils allèrent voir l'Hokage pour faire le rapport de la mission. Puis Sakura proposa à Sasuke de sortir avec elle, il refusa bien évidemment. Alors toute triste elle rentra chez elle. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner et en souriant se tourna vers Sasuke

- Et avec moi tu acceptes un rendez-vous ?

- Bien sûr que oui, abruti !

- Chouette ! Bon allons à Ichikaru alors…

- Où tu veux…

_Je peux rien te refuser_

- Ouiiii je sais !

- Attend mais alors l'autre coup quand on est allé chez Ichikaru et que tu m'as fait payé tes bols parce que soi-disant tu n'avais pas d'argent, t'avais prévu le coup, tu savais que je ne pourrais pas dire non…

- Oui…

- Vaurien ! Dire que pendant tout ce temps je pensais à des trucs… Et que toi tu entendais tout et tu ne me disais rien…

- Bah la prochaine fois avant de mâter le cul de quelqu'un renseigne toi sur ses facultés à lire dans les pensés.

Sasuke détourna la tête gênée

- Je ne suis pas qu'un pervers… C'est juste que…

_Faut avouer que t'a un mignon petit cul qui me plaît…_

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Grmblf

- Tu es vexé ?

- Non… Mais de savoir que tu as lu dans mes pensés…C'est super méga gênant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien du tout à personne !

- Je m'en fous des autres, si seulement toi tu pouvais oublier ce que tu as entendu

- Ah non alors, si je n'avais jamais entendu et bien peut-être qu'en ce moment on ne serait pas ensemble…

- Peut-être…

- Alors tu vois c'est pas si grave… Et puis tu connais mon secret… Alors ça se vaut tu ne crois pas…

- Ca n'empêche pas que c'est gênant !

Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Sasuke se retourna malicieusement vers lui.

_2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2_

- A quoi tu penses là ?

- J'essaye de camoufler mes pensés sous des suites de 2+2…

- N'importe quoi toi !

- Mais euh, sinon c'est pas marrant tu connais tout ce que je pense… Je ne peux pas te réserver de surprise…

- Ah oui quelle genre de surprise ?

_2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2_

Sasuke s'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer :

- Ce genre de surprise !

- En pleins milieu de la rue…

- Oui ! M'en fout que tout Konoha soit au courant, de toute façon il faudra bien que ce village apprenne un jour que je t'aime !

Naruto lui sourit.

- Bon on va se les manger ses ramens ?

- Allons-y…

Le blond glissa sa main dans celle de Sasuke :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- T'as bien dit que tu te fichais que tout Konoha soit au courant, alors… Mettons les au courant le plus vite possible comme ça on sera tranquille

Ils allèrent donc jusqu'à Ichikaru main dans la main, quelques passants les regardaient bizarrement, mais Naruto et Sasuke n'y prêtaient pas du tout attention. Une fois au restaurant, ils commandèrent des ramens et mangèrent, ils s'étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre, juste pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses…_

- Je pense qu'il y a quelques jours j'avais peur de toi et de tes idées perverses, je pense que finalement c'est chouette de t'entendre penser, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et que j'ai vraiment mis un temps incroyable à l'admettre…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça… J'ai mis également beaucoup de temps à admettre que je t'aimais…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Au début quand j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement que comme un rival ou un ami, je me suis baffé intérieurement. Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêté tout doucement de repousser cette idée que je trouvais stupide et j'ai finis par me dire que je t'aimais et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça…

- Ouais… Moi j'avais Kyuubi qui me criait dessus que je n'étais qu'un crétin

- Tu peux lui parler ?

- Oui, mais en général c'est lui qui s'immisce dans les affaires qui ne le regardent pas

¤Oh ! Le morveux je ne te permets pas ¤

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! »

¤Avoue que sans moi tu n'aurais jamais compris que tu l'aimais, ni même accepté ¤

« Peut-être… »

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu peux parler à ton démon intérieur, ça doit vraiment être cool ! Je t'envie, j'aimerais bien avoir un démon en moi aussi…

Naruto ouvrit la bouche dubitatif. Sasuke en plus de l'aimer malgré son démon trouvait ça génial…

- Oh tu sais à cause de ça les gens me méprisent…

- Tu t'en fous des autres ils sont idiots ! Ce qui compte c'est ceux qui t'aiment malgré Kyuubi… Finalement il est gentil alors…

¤Non ! Je ne suis pas gentil ! Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ton copain là ?¤

- Ouais c'est vrai, pour un démon destructeur de village il est plutôt sympa !

¤Le morveux tu vas me payer cet affront ¤

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment »

¤Je trouverai un moyen de sortir et je te boufferai ¤

- C'est normal…

- Qu'est ce qui est normal Sasuke ?

- Et bien…

_A mon avis toute personne qui te côtoie doit finir par devenir gentil… Tu es tellement… Tu as ce quelque chose… Avec toi on fond… On a envie de montrer nos meilleurs côtés… _

- Ehé, je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent si tu continues à avoir ce genre de pensé !

- Je t'aime tellement…

Sasuke avait mit tant de sincérité dans cette phrase que Naruto ne sut plus quoi faire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que jamais, il détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il se sentait vraiment heureux d'être aimé par Sasuke.

Le brun lui sourit.

_T'es tellement mignon quand tu rougis…_

Naruto se dit que terminer ses ramens rapidement lui éviterait de rougir bêtement. Sasuke le regardait amusé

_J'ai aussi tellement de chance de l'avoir… Son sourire, ses yeux, sa bouille boudeuse, son air gêné, son rire, sa bêtise, son incroyable gentillesse, sa naïveté, son innocence… Tout chez lui me fait craquer… Merci Naruto de m'aimer…Même si je ne le mérite sûrement pas _

- Sasuke, si je t'ai choisi toi c'est que tu en vaux la peine… Je t'aime ! Alors inutile de penser que tu ne me mérites pas.

- Mais…

- Sasuke, je t'ai-meuh ! Point !

_Merci…_

- De rien ! Bon finis tes ramen sinon je te pique ton plat !

Sasuke retourna dans son bol le cœur léger.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, Naruto invita Sasuke chez lui.

Le blond longeait les maisons. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Naruto marche trop près des fenêtres ? Peut-être parce que l'autatrice est machiavélique… Toujours est-il que sans faire exprès quelqu'un laissa tomber une petite statue en céramique décoratrice de fenêtre, et pouf, c'est encore une fois la tête de Naruto qui en fit les frais. Heureusement contrairement à la statue, la tête de Naruto resta intacte. Il eut juste très mal pendant un moment.

- Ouïlle, pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de trucs tombe toujours sur MA tête ?

Sasuke était mort de rire :

- Oh ça va hein ! Te moque pas ! D'ailleurs toi, depuis quand tu rigoles ?

- Tu m'as bien dit d'agir comme je pensais, devant toi j'ai envie d'être sincère et vraiment moi…

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour te moquer ça fait un mal de chien. Bon allons chez moi avant que je ne me reçoive autre chose sur le crâne.

- Ok !

Naruto et Sasuke marchèrent donc en direction de chez le blond qui évitait maintenant de marcher trop près des fenêtres…

- Sasuke, t'as la tête vide ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah tu ne penses plus depuis tout à l'heure

- Mais si j'ai pensé à tout un tas de trucs…

- Ah… Ah bon… Vas-y pense à quelque chose là tout de suite

Si le brun pensa à quelque chose, le blond n'entendit rien…

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, ça ne te plaît pas ce que je pense ?

- Argh ! Je crois que je n'entends plus tes pensés…

- Quoi c'est vrai ?

- Mais oui… En fait cette statue a dut remettre mon cerveau en place et depuis je n'entends plus rien…

- Génial ! Alors je peux penser ce que je veux

- Non évite !

- Trop tard…

- Dis moi à quoi tu as pensé…

- Humhum, tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? Bah tu ne sauras pas !

- Méchant Sasuke !

- Ok ok ! J'ai pensé que…

- Que ?

- Que tu étais le plus beau gosse de tout Konoha et qu'en plus tu étais à moi !

- …

Sasuke recommença à rire devant la tête stupide que montrait Naruto.

- Arrête de te moquer !

- BOUAHAHAHAHA !

- Sasuke !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute, tu es trooop drôle !

- Hmf !

- Ah ! Non là tu m'imites !

- C'était plus drôle quand je pouvais entendre ce que tu pensais, là c'était moi qui me moquais de toi…

- Ahhh si tu savais ce que je pensais

- Oui ben c'est bon tait toi

- Oooh tu boudes

- Non !

- Si, t'es vexé parce que tu ne peux plus savoir ce que je pense

- Même pas vrai

- Ehé, mon petit Naruchan est vexé c'est trop mignon

- Je t'ai pas permis de m'appeler comme ça

- Pas besoin de ta permission !

- Sasuke, tu agis vraiment comme un gamin là !

- On a échangé les rôles

- Bon tu vas te taire

- Non, tu es trop mignon quand tu es vexé Naruto-kun !

- Si tu ne te tais pas, je te force

- Ah oui comment ?

- Tu verras

- Naruto est vexé, Naruto est vexé, Naruhmf

Le blond venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Le baiser se prolongea… Sasuke et Naruto s'amusaient avec la langue de l'autre. Bon ils avaient légèrement oublié qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue et que tout le monde pouvait les voir, mais là franchement qui s'en soucie ? Puis ils se séparèrent :

- Ah oui, j'aime bien comment tu me forces à me taire…

- Sasuke… Jure moi quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Promet moi de ne jamais me mentir… Je veux dire… Quand j'ai entendu tes pensés, j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas celui que je pensais, ça m'a un peu fait mal au cœur tu vois… C'était surtout ça en fait qui m'énervait, tu m'avais un peu toujours mentit… Maintenant que je n'entends plus tes pensés tu…

Sasuke avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je te jure de toujours rester sincère avec toi…

Et ils se ré embrassèrent toujours en plein milieu de la rue. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva… Sakura qui se baladait de ce côté pour aller rendre visite à Ino les surprit et poussa un cri aigue dans la rue…

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent

- Euh Sakura-chan…

- S… Sasuke-kun… Na… Naruto…

Les deux nommés se regardèrent quelques instant avant de décider que la meilleure solution d'échapper à la jeune fille en colère était de fuir à toutes jambes…

- Bon sang, Sasuke, c'est super dangereux de sortir avec toi !

- Je croyais que tu aimais le danger ?

- Oui oui, mais là c'est troooooop

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Tait toi et court !

Et c'est ainsi que grâce à un stupide pot de fleur un nouveau couple est né à Konoha… Ils vivront certainement heureux pour toujours et n'auront pas d'enfant… Enfin s'ils survivent jusque là…

- NARUUUTOOOO TU VAASSS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Fin !

Naruto épuisé de courir : sasuke est à moi, quoi qu'il arrive

Sasuke : oui !

Sakura : moiiiiiiiin, j'en ai marre !

L'autatrice : Sasuke et Naruto sont bien plus mignon ensemble qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Sakura : je suis sûr que je formerais un beau couple avec Sasuke…

L'autatrice : non pas du tout ! Vive le SasuNaru… BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Donc voilà une nouvelle fic de finis… Je mettrai l'autre je sais pas quand…


End file.
